My version of last sacrifice Defeated
by tazkristy
Summary: Rose feels herself giving up faced with impending Death for the murder of queen Tatiana. But in true Rose fashion She will attempt to make everything right for her best friend Lissa first. Who loves Rose enough to convince her to not give up?
1. Chapter 1 Defeated

_**Hi everyone I have been reading all the stories and have to admit i love them all even if they are not heading in the direction i want them to go I am still excited to read them! I just love seeing people s different ideas of the characters. I have been inspired to give it a try so hear it is! I don't expect anyone to like it just writing the story as it plays out in my head, I would also like to stress that i own none of these characters and that they belong to the incredibly talented Richelle MeadHope you enjoy!**_

_**Chaper one- Defeated**_

The words replayed over and over in my head "Love Fades, Mine Has", " They execute traitors". Gosh when did my life get so screwed up? Wait come to think of it when hasn't my life been screwed up? Abandoned by my mother to the academy at a young age, kissed by death after the accident in which Lissa brought me back from, madly in love with my mentor Dimitri who was turned stringoi and then saved again by my all powerful spirit using best friend Lissa, and dating Adrian a very charasmatic spirit using character whom I loved but couldn't say for sure I was in love with! Oh yeah did I mention that I'm accused of killing his aunt queen Tatianna.

For the first time in my entire life I was begining to actually feel defeated. Rose Hathaway never gets defeated, she always rises to the challenge, tackles problems head on. This problem though, this maybe be more than even I can handle " They execute traitors" gosh why did that actually sound appealling? Why was I so ready to just accept a punishment for a crime I didn't commit? Hmm then those familiar words rang through my head " Love Fades, Mine Has".The day Dimitri said those words to me in the church I litterally felt the last piece of my heart break away. I spent the last year of my life loving him, fighting for him, wanting him only to realise he didn't want me back. Yes he loved me once and yes he fought for me too when he was a stringoi, he fought to make me join him in eternal life. But now he was back and willing to forget everything we shared, everything we meant to one another all for what to ease his own guilt, guilt he didn't need to feel.

My musings of how pitiful my life had become were interupted by the sound of a familiar voice.

"Rose... Rose are you okay?"

" Adrian" I felt my heart flutter and sink all at once. The last time i was with Adrian I let him drink my blood. I'm not sure what drove me to do it. I think it was a mixture of needing to numb the pain of Dimitri's words in the church and wanting to give myself to Adrian the way he needed me to the way he gave himself to me everyday.

Without thinking my hand subconciosly went to the two puncture wounds that were still on my neck.

" Reminissing Little Dhampier" Adrien said with a small but sad smile on his face.

" I'm so sorry about your Aunt Adrian, I swear though I didn't do it, I would never have hurt her Adrian!"

" Rose please I know you didn't do it. I know you better than you give me credit for. You also forget rose, I spent the night with you that night, I was looking right into you Aura the entire night and murder certainly wasn't apart of it. I was though Rose your Aura lit up for me, it lit up in a way it has never lit up before."

" Adrien... about that night, don't get me wrong I don't regret it, there is something about you Adrien that I need i my life. But If I am to be completely honest with you, that night before you came to my room Dimitri had just broke the last piece of what was left of my heart and I was needing to feel something anything. I know that's wrong but I ..."

Adrien cut me off " I told you before Rose you don't give me enough credit, your so sure Dimitri could see into your soul that he was your other half but I can see into it to Rose and I know when I walked into that room that you were mearly a shell of yourself that something had broken you perhaps beyond repair. But I love you Rose and I will never give up trying to repair you!"

"Sometimes I don't think I deserve you Adrien, I will never understand why you stay and put up with me."

" That's cause your the hottest thing on legs little Dhampier, I told you I'm addicted to your good looks." We both laughed it was a small laugh but it was just enough.

"How did you get down here anyway I was told to start counting bricks on the wall cause they were about to be my new best friends, I was told no visitors."

" Well I was the former Queens nephew after all and I don't think they felt like they could refuse me add in a little compulsion I supose and whola here I stand." Adrien had that proud smirk he always wore when he was being a smart alic.

" speeking of being the queens nephew Adrian you must be struggling to cope with this, I'm sorry I'm not out there helping you through this"

" I'm doing okay, ... What I'm struggling with Rose is seeing you down here like this accused of something like this. The evidence isn't looking good Rose... Theres a lot of talk they feel they have enough to convict you of this Rose. Lissa is an absolute mess about this she is trying to think of a million and one ways to fix it. I'm a little worried of how much spirit she is using."

Omg Lissa in all my self pity I had forgot to even check in on her and see how she was coping, of coarse she wouldn't be taking it well. "She shouldn't be doing that, she knows what using the spirit in such large doses does to her" and to me I silently added in my head.

" She won't rest until she fixes this Rose and neither will I we are going to find you a way out of this Rose, Trust us anything it takes we are going to fix it."

I gave Him a small smile I knew they would be doing everthing to get me out of this predicament but that was the problem at what cost... their own Sanity. I always swore to protect Lissa to act as her guardian what if the only way to trully protect her was to not be in her life, what if me being around and always in trouble was the reason she uses so much spirit and is eventually overcome with spirits madness. Maybe this trial couldn't come soon enough maybe this verdict was my one last chance to protect Lissa.

" Rose... Rose...Ro"

"sorry I was just thinking about something didn't mean to space out on ya"

" Rose there is something wrong your eyes, your Aura they seem to be fading or flickering I'm not sure... you would never give up would you Rose?, I mean the Rose Hathaway I know will fight this!... you are gonna fight this aren't you"

Omg maybe Adrian did know me better than I gave him credit for it's like he was reading my mind, I couldn't let on, I couldn't tell him I have pretty much sucumb to my fate." Of coarse not " I said with a small smile.

Adrien just stared at me for a while before sighing " I really better be going little Dhampier before the guards come crashing down here and drag me off... I will visit you again though mabe not here but perhaps when your sleeping" He winked at me and of coarse i knew what he had meant.

" See you in your dreams Little Dhampier it may actually be the most private place to chat" Adrien leaned forward and placed his hand on my cheek and stroked his finger along my jaw a couple of times.

" see you when i'm sleeping"

As I watched Adrien disapear It dawned on me that I hadn't mentioned the letter, actually up until now I had been so busy thinking of myself I had forgotten about the letter. This letter held the key to helping lissa get on the council, it was the the key to helping the entire dhampier race from being enslaved. But what could I do with it from behind bars. Perhaps I needed to fight this just a little bit longer at least until i ensured that Lissa sat in her rightful place on the council and with her rightful brother or sister by her side not some shadow kissed immitation of family. Of coarse there would be one other person by her side potecting her, watching over her, worshipping her, Dimitri. God just the mention of his name in my own head and i felt like Ihad been stabbed in the stomache.

It was then that I was dragged into Lissa's head. Lissa was cuddled up against Christian on the couch, she looked tired and her eyes were red no doubt from all the crying she had been doing.

" I just don't understand why someone would pin this on Rose... Why her of all people"

Fireboy had a brilliant yet obvious answer " She was eay to pin it on Liss she called the queen a sactamonious bitch in front of the entire court... she made her opinions about the queens rulling pretty obvious"

" That was typical Rose shooting her mouth of nothing more she is always like that it doesn't make her a murderer."

That's when I heard the voice i was dreading the most to here... Dimitri spoke and Lissa looked over into those endless chocolate brown eyes of his.

" Christian wasn't suggesting it does make her a murderer Vasiilisa just an easy target, Roses lack of control always did get her into trouble"

With that kick in the gut i flew back into my own head, I didn't need to sit around listening to Dimitri talk about me as if i was just some hot headed student he once taught. I walked over to sit on my bed in my dingy little cell and felt mysef actually slip into an exhausted state. I curled up onto the bed and felt tears slowly run down my cheeks, I'm not sure how long I cried for but I eventually lost myself to sleep. It was then that I felt a familiar setting and Adrien dream. Adrien was leaning against a tree in a pretty sunfilled garden a smoke in his mouth and a lighter in his hand. He lit it up and looked up at me " Hey Little dhampier finally decided to sleep did we"

I looked at him and the smoke in his mouth " Smoking I see thought you were giving them up"

" I am little dhampier I am don't worry this is just a dream remember got to get my fix some how... this seems like the best way to do it" he wore that sarcastic grin of his that he knew irritated me so much yet some how I had grown to love.

" Adrien when you were here earlier there was something I had wanted to show you but had forgotten about it at the time" I went to reach into my pocket only to realise I was in a little white see through looking dress. I looked up at Adrien with a scowl. " Do you think you can put me back into my own clothes please"

" But white suits you so much" he smilled

I was still wearing my scowl on my face to show my displeasure."Adrien"

" oh very well little Dhampier have your drab old clothes back" and with that I was dressed like myself again.

" Thankyou" I reached into my pocket and pulled out the note. " Adrian I am trusting you with this no one else can know about it not even Lissa you promise"

" Anything for you little dhampier" He smiled.

I handed him the note and waited quietly for him to read it.

"Where did you get this Rose"Adrien looked at me all smirks and smiles gone.

"from someone who's name is erelevant" I replied

"the hell it's erelevent Rose this person may know something this person."

"I don't think so Adrien it's not important what is important is finding out whether anthing in that letter is true"

" Why do you not want Lissa to know about this, it does concern her you know?"

" I know but I would rather be sure there is truth to it first than upset Lissa by shattering her memories of what sort of person her father was or what he was doing in his spare time"

Adrien was looking down at the letter when I seen his eyebrow move up like something had just dawned on him." You know where we start looking don't you... remeber the moroi club in Las Vegas"

Of coarse how could have I forgotten that tid bit of information." Now the only thing is how do we go to las vegas with me locked up in here"

Adrien smiled and through his smoke to the ground extinquishing it with his foot "We bust you out Little Dhampier thats what we do" with that adrien disapeared and I fell into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 Get This Show on the Road

**Hi everyone **

**I would like to thank you for the reviews. It's my first time giving this a shot and I have to admit I was a little apprehensive about it. Since reading your reviews I'm going to give chapter 2 a go. I have a specific idea in mind with the story but it may take a little time getting to the parts I most want to write about. I'm going to put it out there now though that I have to admit when it comes to Adrian and Dimitri I am a team fence sitter. I can totally see that Dimitri and Rose are meant to be together but poor Adrian he is just way to cute I hate the idea that he might get hurt. I am going to keep the whole love triangle chemistry alive as long as possible!**

**Just a quick note to guys I am from Australia so the guardian that helped Rose out in Spirit Bound was Thomas, I read somewhere that America had a different name for that same guardian hope that will clear up any confusion.**

**Hope you enjoy it here it is...**

**Chapter 2- Let's Get This Show on the Road**

I was laying on my bed in my dingy prison cell, counting down the moments. The plan was set for my escape; my breaking out party as Adrian liked to call it was a complete mystery to me for reasons I have no idea. You think he would let me in on my own escape but no Adrian was all secrets when it came to this. I suppose in the end it didn't really matter who was helping me escape as long as we were successful. I had one absolute rule though when it come to who was not allowed to know about this and that was Lissa and Dimitri, of course by eliminating them from the escape plan that immediately eliminated Christian which was actually a real bummer fire boy had proven himself more than useful on several occasions when in a sticky situation. As much as it would have been good to have him in on the plan his loyalties were with Lissa exactly where they should be and he would have told her about it the minute we asked. Not to mention that Lissa was going to be upset and hurt enough when she found out I left without her adding a missing boyfriend to the mix would have surely put her over the edge.

I couldn't take Lissa for her own safety she was just too important, not that she was going to understand any of that. Hopefully I could find her missing brother or sister and eventually she would understand why I did what I did. Besides maybe a little anger towards me would cause her to distance herself from our friendship just enough to make it easier on her when the time came that I met my fate be it rightful or not. I knew they were looking to convict me for this one way or another and they wouldn't stop looking for me until justice was served. They wouldn't have to look for long; I didn't plan on running forever just long enough to complete this one last mission for Lissa.

Dimitri was the other person I absolutely did not want in on this plan. There were several motivations behind why I didn't want him to know. The first reason was that even though he fought to protect me in the cafeteria the day the guards arrested me that was only likely to get him in more trouble than he already seemed to be facing. He needed people to trust him and busting a fugitive like me out of jail wasn't high on the list of trustworthy ideas. The second reason was he wanted nothing to do with me, he didn't want me in his life, he told me I needed to move on and that Love Fades. He didn't love me so why would he help me. Besides he has devoted his life to worshipping Lissa and if Lissa was here at court then I was absolutely sure then that's where Dimitri would rather be right by her side protecting her. God I couldn't actually help how jealous that made me feel. After everything I did to save him it all come down to who put the steak in his chest!

It was while I was laying there convincing myself with excuses as to why I didn't want Lissa and Dimitri in on my escape that I heard the sound of a voice I had recently grown familiar with it was Guardian Thomas.

"Wakey Wakey Rose breakfast is here" I looked up to see Thomas grinning at me with a tray of food in his hands. As Thomas approached the cell another two guardians flanked him, I noticed something a little off with him. It looked like he was sweating, he looked a little nervous for some reason, as to why he would be nervous I had no idea I thought that he had come to like me and I was sure that he never believed me capable of killing the queen. Maybe I had been reading him all wrong.

"Hey Thomas what excuse for a meal have you brought me today" I said with as much Rose bravado as I could manage.

"Um I'm not quite sure but it's hot so I would let it cool if I were you" Thomas said with an almost warning tone to his voice.

That was strange his eyes almost looked pleading that I listen to his advice "Okay...well thanks I guess" I watched Him place the tray of food on the small table by the bed and as he bent down he gave me a small wink and mouthed the words" please wait".

That's when I made a small gasp it was beginning, the escape was about to take place and Thomas was in on the plan. The two Guardians flanking Thomas looked at me strangely so I decided to cover the gasp with a little bit of a cough to throw them of the scent.

Acting never was my strong point and Thomas slightly shook his head "this dust down here getting to you is it Rose?"

"Well it wouldn't hurt for the magic dust fairies to make an appearance once in a while, then again who wants to clean a dingy prison cell with the suspected Queens murderer in it?"

Thomas flashed me a grin "Who indeed... enjoy your breakfast Rose"

Once Thomas had exited the cell and the two guardians flanking him had resumed their posts in front of my cell door, I decided it was time to find out exactly what was hiding on that breakfast tray. I positioned myself on the bed so that the tray was next to me against the far wall and the guardians couldn't get a real good view of it. As I lifted the tray I saw a plate of scrambled eggs and a piece of cold toast. That was weird I could of sworn I was going to find something on the plate that was going to help me with my escape. God I was losing my mind. I picked the cold piece of toast up to take a bite when suddenly underneath I felt a small piece of paper attached to the bottom. I quickly looked over to the guardians who were in the middle of a conversation and barely taking notice of me. I carefully slid the piece of paper out from under the toast and down beside my leg.

_Rose hidden under the eggs is a syringe, you're going to need to jab it into your leg. Once you have done that you have maybe ten minutes before it takes effect. Place the empty syringe into the side of your right shoe along with this note._

_Abe_

Omg Thomas and Abe are in on this. Abe I should have guessed he vowed I would never go to trial or be convicted for Tatiana's murder of course I assumed that that's because he thought he knew how to get me equitted. I should have guessed escape was part of his plan all along. Thomas on the other hand he'd helped me once before but this was going above and beyond what I thought he would do.

I decided to stop trying to figure it out and just get on with it. I fished through the eggs with my plastic fork apparently a real fork was a dangerous weapon in the hands of Rose Hathaway, Please... I thought, like I really needed a fork as a weapon if I really wanted to go at it with them, all I would need is my fists. Oh god I was getting carried away with my own cockiness _"focus Rose you idiot" _I managed to move the eggs of the syringe while keeping an eye on the guardians at the door. I slid the syringe of the plate and down beside my leg where it couldn't be seen.

Okay I thought God only knows what's in this thing but it's time to get this show on the road. With that I pricked my leg and pushed the handle of the syringe. I instantly felt a slight sting followed by a burn, okay I had ten minutes. I brought my leg up onto the bed trying to look as casual as I could and stuffed the note and syringe down the side of my shoe; gosh I was already starting to feel a little dizzy. I decided it might be smart to look like I ate something so I shoved a couple of quick bites of scrambled eggs down my throat. Now all I had to do was wait.

That's when it happened my vision began to blur I tried to stand up but fell flat on my face like I had absolutely no balance and then it happened my entire body began to convulse and spasm and omg was that egg I was vomiting up?...Disgusting. The pain was excruciating and then all of a sudden everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3 Double Take

**Hey guys just wanted to thank you all for the great reviews thought I would give chapter 3 a try hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 3 Double Take

Everything was still black, but I could start to hear the sounds of people arguing.

"Everybody needs to get out of here please its crowded and I can't work in such a small space" I heard the sound of a female voice.

"I'm sorry but Rose must have Guardians with her at all times" Replied a male voice.

"She is cuffed and strapped to a bed and completely out to it I might add, I don't think you need to worry about her going anywhere...Two people that's it only two of you can stay the rest of you out now!"The female's voice was stern now daring anyone to argue with her.

"I'm not leaving" Now this was a familiar voice at last. "I am Roses attorney as well as her father I have the right to stay...if a decision needs to be made about Rose I need to be here to make it!"

Then I heard the sound of another familiar voice Thomas was there "I will stay and guard the rest of you can wait at the door.

"Very well we will be right outside this door call if you need us" One of the guardians replied.

I heard the shuffling of feet and then the door closed. "How long before she wakes up doctor" Thomas said in a quiet concerned and maybe even a nervous voice.

"Shouldn't be too long now the dose was meant to put her under for around 40 minutes or so, we are getting close" Omg I couldn't believe what I was hearing, how on earth did they manage to get the doctor of the royal court on board with freeing a prisoner accused of killing the queen.

"We all know our roles right and we all have our story of the events matching, I don't want any of this to fall apart because someone can't keep their story straight" Abe seemed just as anxious as Thomas did but there was also an air of confidence to his voice.

That's when it dawned on me where was Adrian in all of this, He was the so called master planner behind my great escape and yet he was yet to show his face. It was then as I lay there unable to open my eyes that I was sucked into Lissa's head. I could feel instantly through the bond that she was very upset and deeply worried. Lissa was standing in the corner of what looked like the medical centres front office. Christian was rubbing her arm in comfort. Sitting on a chair shuffling a packet of cigarettes back and forth between hands was Adrian. Lissa could sense he was upset nervous maybe, little did she know it was probably more nerves than worry for my health. Adrian would know what was about to happen and he would be getting anxious about whether it was going to work.

"Why won't anyone tell us what's going on with Rose it's not fair we should be in there with her...I should be in there I could probably fix her better than any doctor could" Lissa really seemed upset.

"I'm sure Abe will be out any minute with news Liss we just need to be patient" Christian was sensing Lissa's anxiety and knew where it could lead. He was trying to comfort and reassure her that everything would be fine. God that made me feel guilty if she was this upset now Imagine when she finds out I'm gone. Things were going to get a hell of a lot worse. I instantly wondered if I was doing the right thing. I reassured myself that her safety outweighed my need to keep her stress free, Christian could handle that part.

All of a sudden the front door of the medical office swung open and a very concerned looking Dimitri come through the door. His deep Chocolate eyes showed true worry in them but for whom? "Vasilisa what's going on I heard something's happened to Rose is she okay? What's happening?"

"They won't tell us anything we have been stuck out here god knows how long with no word at all"Lissa was crying now.

That's when I seen Adrian stand up "What are you doing here anyway Belkov you have no business here." Adrian looked truly mad as he looked at Dimitri.

"Adrian "Lissa cried "now's not the time for this"

"Now's the perfect time Lissa this guy breaks Roses heart after everything she did for him and he thinks he can barrel on in here demanding to know what's going on with her...Dimitri has made his position perfectly clear he wants nothing to do with Rose... Move on were your words, well take your own advice and move on yourself." Adrian actually appeared to be shaking I could tell that he desperately wanted to light one of them cigarettes up.

Dimitri's eyes flashed anger but he quickly reined it in "I may want Rose to move on but it doesn't stop me from being concerned about her" I should of guessed it was just concern for someone he once had feelings for, rather than genuine worry for someone he was maybe still in love with.

"Of course your concerned Dimitri don't worry about Adrian he's just upset like the rest of us" There was Lissa with that concerned almost motherly bond and affection she had felt for Dimitri since bringing him back. I also heard that small thought rush through her head _"I knew he still loved her I just knew it"_ God don't get your hopes up Liss I thought. Dimitri's made it very clear he no longer loves me _"Love Fades Mine Has"_

It was then that I was thrown back into my own head. Someone was shaking my shoulder. "Rose...Rose come on wake up now we can't just lay around here all day we have places to be" I started to open my eyes things were still a little blurry and my body felt heavy almost like I couldn't lift my head.

"Abe" I whispered "Where am I what's going on?"

"You my deer Rosemarie are in the courts medical centre and we are meant to be escaping not sleeping the day away." Abe seemed calmer now that he could see I was awake and he looked ready to get going.

I tried to sit up but as I did I felt my body give out. "Careful there Rose that was a pretty powerful drug we gave you your muscles are going to be sore from all the convulsions they were doing" I looked up to see the doctor looking down at me she was checking my pulse and blood pressure."

"Why such a strong drug you couldn't just knock me out? What was with all the spasms?"

"We had to make it look as real as possible Rose if we simply knocked you out the guardians may have just thought you were sleeping" Abe answered in a enough chat let's get a move on tone.

I tried once again to sit up and this time I had regained my balance just enough to steady myself and swing my legs over the side of the bed. "Okay so what now... How do we get passed all these guards stationed outside my door?"

Abe reached his hands into his pocket and pulled out a small silver ring "Here put this on Adrian has hooked you up with a ring to make you look like the lovely doctor here."

"Adrian omg are you sure it's going to work I don't think he has had a lot of practise with this sought of thing"

"It works Rose don't worry we have tested it Thomas over here looked dashing with long blonde hair and a set of high heel shoes" Abe was smiling now looking over at Thomas like he couldn't quite remove the funny image from his mind.

Thomas grimaced at the thought and then looked at me "It works Rose trust me"

I gave Thomas a smile "Well I wish I got to see that" okay all jokes aside it was time to do this. "Okay so I put the ring on and then what there are two doctors?"

That's when I heard a small but enchanting laugh coming from the doctor standing next to me " Well there will be two of us Rose but this little doctor also known as Melanie by the way will be laying strapped and gagged on the table covered by a sheet, until your far enough away"

"You're not coming with us?" I asked shocked that we were leaving anyone in on this plan behind.

That's when Thomas spoke "I'm not coming either Rose we have to make it look as real as possible"

"How do we plan to make it look real if we walked out of here and you didn't see a thing?"

"We are going to jab Thomas here with a sedative it will just look like I did it to get you out, now come on you can ask me all the questions you want later when we are safely on the plane." Abe had urgency in his voice now.

I looked to Melanie and Thomas "Thanks for this" They gave me a small smile back and got themselves into position. I placed the ring on to my finger and held my hand up in front of me wiggling it a little "Well Adrian got me the right size ring at least...see it's a perfect fit"

Abe looked up at the ring and frowned a bit "About that" He said "Adrian said to tell you not to get any ideas little Dhampir and that he has way better taste than silver, when the time comes he thinks rose gold and diamonds will be more your style!" omg Adrian had made engagement jokes in front of Abe was he crazy! I think I may have blushed a bright crimson red but I couldn't be sure.

"Okay um so let's do this already" I said more as a quick subject change than a true desire to start this crazy plan.

Melanie walked over to Thomas with a small needle in her hand "You ready?"

"Give it to me doc... good luck Rose" and with that Thomas began to flop to the floor. Abe and Melanie helped guide him down so he wouldn't hurt himself. Melanie turned around and began to strip of her scrubs.

"Okay Rose time for a wardrobe change" Melanie said with a small smile.

I looked over to Abe "Um are you going to turn around and give us some privacy old man?"

Abe was smiling now "For you young Rosemarie I shall turn around, but when it comes to the gorgeous Melanie over here it's nothing I haven't seen before" And with that he gave her a small wink and turned around. I looked over to Melanie who was now blushing as red as I had been only minutes ago. She smiled shyly at me and then continued to remove her clothes. I should have guessed how Abe got the doctor on board; there were probably more than a dozen females at court willing to do him favours UUHH it was Grose to think of your father as the ladies man. I shook my head trying to eliminate the picture of Abe and Melanie in my mind. We had finally swapped clothes and Melanie had hopped up onto the bed where Abe strapped her down.

"Okay Rose your Melanie now remember so do your best not to act like Rose"

"And what's that supposed to mean old man" I said with a flick of my wrists.

"See how you're talking right now Rose well ...DON'T" I caught on straight away what Abe was trying to get through to me. We were yet to pass my friends in the office and they could very well catch on if I was even remotely like myself.

''Okay got your point old man... I mean Mr Mazur" He smiled at me then knowing I had got the point.

Abe opened the door to our room but shielding the guards from seeing Thomas lying on the floor and I followed. As we stepped out into the hall one of the guardians looked at me and then spoke "Well doctor how is she? Are we able to go in yet?"

"She is still unconscious we are going to need to run some more tests before we know the cause" I said keeping my voice as professional as possible. The guardian nodded at me. "Oh and by the way Thomas said he was hungry so perhaps one of you could run down to the cafe and pick him up something to eat" The guardian that seemed to be the one in charge as he was always the one asking the questions responded.

"I will go I'm in need of a coffee anyway you two stay at this door at all times and do not let anyone other than Mr. Mazur or the doctor here in that room" The two remaining guardians nodded their heads in understanding.

As the guardian walked away Abe and I walked of down the hall behind him. We entered the office in which Lissa, Christian, Adrian and Dimitri were sitting. They all stood up when they seen us and Lissa came running over. "What's happening with Rose? I demand someone tell me right now" Lissa sounded extremely worried and all I wanted to do was hug her and tell her I was okay.

Abe spoke first "We are unsure what's happening with Rose but the doctor here is doing her very best to work it out"

Lissa looked straight at me, anger building up inside her "You mean you don't know what's wrong with her yet! You call yourself a doctor... Let me in to see her I could probably fix her straight away." Christian grabbed Lissa around the waist pulling her back slightly. The problem with this scenario was when Lissa was mad or angry I usually took the anger from her and that's exactly what started to happen.

"You young lady are out of line" I said the anger was starting to build up in me and I was about to burst. That's when Adrian approached trying to appear as casual as he always did he looked at Lissa.

"Come on Liss you not about to earn any points and get yourself into Rose's room by antagonising the nice young doctor here are you?" Lissa looked up at Adrian and then over to me realising that her one chance of getting in that room with me was if the doctor allowed it.

Lissa swallowed and looked up at me "I'm sorry" she said "You must understand I'm just very worried about Rose and no one will let me see her...I just need to see her to know she's okay"

I looked at Lissa so vulnerable and so sad my heart wanted to break for what I was doing to her. "Its okay" I said "As soon as we know something we will let you know"

That's when Abe spoke "Even if we wanted to let you in Lissa we couldn't. Rose is still a prisoner and the guards aren't allowing her any visitors." Lissa's shoulders sagged in defeat and she turned into Christians arms and began to cry. Christian ran his fingers through her hair trying to comfort her.

Abe looked at me urgency coming across his face "Well doctor we best get on with it" I knew straight away we were using up valuable time. I looked over to Adrian who gave me a wink. A wink wait why was Adrian still standing here why wasn't he waiting in a getaway car or something. It was then I felt Abe tug on my hand, I took one last look back at my friends and wondered would I ever actually see them again and wondered if they would ever forgive me for this. It was then I looked into Dimitri's deep chocolate eyes they were staring back at me, it was like he recognised me in some way or something was not quite right his brow lifted in confusion. I quickly looked to the ground severing the connection between us any eye contact with him and quickly departed the room. Abe and I jumped into the back of a black suv. Once we were in I noticed Abe's two guardians in the front. "Drive" Demanded Abe. The guardian obeyed immediately. Abe reached into his pocket and pulled out two more rings "Here take that one off and put this one on" I didn't argue I slid the ring off my finger and replaced it with the new one, as I did I looked up and gasped sitting next to me was Nathan Ivashkov

"So Daniella ready for our weekend away" Abe was laughing now clearly amused by the expression on my face. Omg Adrian had done it he'd made Abe and I look Like lord and Lady Ivashkov, when did he get so good at it! It was with that thought that I looked to Abe though my eyes told me I was looking at Nathan, Adrian's father.

"Where's Adrian why isn't he with us?" I asked rather more frantic than I wished to sound.

"I told you before Rose we need to make this look like just you and me thought this up, when the heat dies down and they stop questioning your friends on whether they were involved we will look at a way of bringing Adrian along." Of course it all made sense the less people involved the less people would get in trouble and when they found me and brought me back for my execution and I was sure they would. Adrian and everyone else involved could remain at court like they were never accessories to High treason.

Getting past the guards at the gate was easy. They thought they were looking at Lord and Lady Ivashkov heading off on a romantic weekend. There was definitely nothing questionable about a married royal couple heading off for some alone time together. As we boarded the plane and I found myself trying to get comfortable, I was exhausted and still in a little bit of shock that we actually did it. I found myself thinking about those I had left behind and whether or not any one at court had realised what had happened, of course by now someone would be alerted to the fact I was gone after all that guardian would be back with Thomas's food by now. I decided that while knowing what my friends were currently feeling was in no way going to comfort me I had to know how they were taking the news, it was then that I decided to slip into Lissa's head.


	4. Chapter 4 Realisation

Chapter 4 Realisation

I had just decided to slip into Lissa's head for a few minutes to check everyone I left behind. Well didn't that turn out to be a bad idea. I should have guessed that I wasn't going to like what I seen.

Lissa was absolutely beside herself, confusion, worry and most of all she was hurt. "What's going on I don't understand? They must be wrong...Rose must be in there she would have never left without telling me." Lissa was saying between sobs. Through the bond I could see lots of royal guards entering the building. One of the guardians was approaching Lissa now.

"Princess Dragomir we must get you out of here it isn't safe for you here at the moment, A prisoner has escaped the medical centre and we would prefer to get you somewhere safe until this can be all sorted out"

"A prisoner...are you kidding a prisoner, its Rose she isn't a criminal she shouldn't even be locked up she didn't do this, she isn't guilty of this and she is no danger to me I am her best friend" Lissa was really starting to get worked up and angry at the guardian when Christian stepped in.

"Liss calm down its okay" Lissa pushed Christian's arms away

"It is not okay, none of this is okay and I'm not leaving here until I get some answers" The tears were streaming down Lissa's cheeks. Christian approached her again to try to comfort her and this time she didn't push him away but took comfort in his arms. That's when I seen Dimitri stand up and approach the guard. God he was glorious when he walked then again he was like that in everything he did. It was then that Dimitri spoke.

"Excuse me guardian Reynolds is it?... Perhaps if you could just let us know what is happening then the princess may be more inclined to take her leave from the medical centre, and you would be able to go about your search without worrying about her safety... She is merely concerned about her friend that is all" God Dimitri did always know how to keep his cool and diffuse a bad situation. I couldn't help but feel a little pissed off that he wasn't as frantic as Lissa was but what more should I have expected. _"Love Fades"_

The guardian looked at Dimitri and then back toward Lissa as he spoke. "I do apologise princess... Uh Rose has managed to escape...we are not sure how she has managed to get past our security. We had at least 2 guards posted at every exit of the building, another 2 in front of her room and 1 guardian in the room with her." The guardian shook his head a little seeming a little confused at how it was even possible.

"What did the guardian in her room say happened?" Dimitri asked looking a little confused about how I done it as well.

The guard replied "the guard in the room is unconscious it appears that he was stabbed with some sort of sedative"

"And the other guardians the ones outside Rose's door?" Dimitri was clearly wondering how many guardians I took down.

"that's the thing" the guardian was still trying to work out how it was all possible "They are all fine, no one seen Rose leave the room...and there was no other way out of the room, no vents, windows, Anything."

"What how is that possible then?" asked Christian

"The only people to leave the room were Mr Mazur and the doctor...but that's where it gets strange no one seen the doctor come back in the room...yet when the guardians found Thomas on the floor they also found the doctor strapped to the table...it just doesn't make any sense" The guardians voice was one of disbelief he just couldn't comprehend how I got out.

That's when I felt a very strong emotion coming through the bond, first it was realisation and then as Lissa looked toward Adrian it was pure anger. Adrian must have noticed because all of a sudden he had a cigarette out of its box and he was making his way to the exit. "I need a cigarette" he explained.

"Thankyou for letting us know guardian Reynolds" Lissa nodded politely and quickly followed after Adrian. "Adrian...Adrian...Adrian stop right now!" Lissa was really pissed off now. I watched as Adrian stopped and his muscles seemed to tense, then he slowly turned to face Lissa.

"What is it Lissa?" Adrian said as he lit up his cigarette. I could now sense through Lissa that Dimitri and Christian had joined her and confusion was definitely on their faces.

"You were a part of this!...you helped Rose escape!" Adrian looked at lissa a little nervously but quickly tried his relaxed approach to throw her off.

"And how do you figure that...I was with you guys the entire time" Adrian took a long drag of his cigarette and exhaled it out.

"Nice try Adrian, but you don't fool me one little bit every single one of us seen that doctor leave with Abe...yet apparently she was tied to a bed, now how do you suppose that is possible?" Lissa was onto him I could feel it through the bond. God this was bad!

"Well you seem to be telling the story Liss, so I don't know how is that possible?" God was Adrian hoping to throw her off the scent or lead her straight to the answers. He needed to come up with a story or start lying, not feed her ideas.

"Okay I am totally confused will one of you fill me in here" Christian said throwing his hands up into the air.

That's when Dimitri spoke and anger leaked through his tone, he wasn't wearing his usual guardian mask for once "If you know something boy... you better tell us what it is or.."

"Firstly" Adrian interrupted "Its Lord Ivashkov to you and you will what?...You can't threaten me I could have you arrested" Adrian looked angry.

That's when Lissa spoke, she was still upset and angry but she clearly wanted to diffuse this situation. No doubt spurred on by her protectiveness of my ex boyfriend. "Adrian enough I want to know where Rose is you have to tell us where she has gone"

Adrian through down his cigarette and looked up at Lissa "I don't know where Rose has gone and that's the truth" and he turned to walk away.

Lissa grabbed him by the arm and pulled him around "I haven't finished with you yet Adrian, we both know you and I are the only spirit users in court...we both watched that doctor leave the medical centre and I'm guessing it was Rose...Since I know I never charmed a ring to turn Rose into a doctor, that only leaves you" Lissa' voice was very accusing and you could see the realisation dawn on Christian and Dimitri's face. All three of them were now looking at Adrian, and all three looked like they weren't letting him go anywhere until they had answers.

That's when Adrian smirked his usual sarcastic smile that used to really piss me off "And when do you suppose it is that I got that good at charming rings Lissa?" Lissa looked angry now she was onto him and he knew it so he was merely going to string this out as long as he could to give Abe and me enough time to be well gone an untraceable. It was right then that I was thrown back into my own head by the sound of Abe's voice.

"Rose wake up we have landed"

I stretched my arms and rubbed my hands on my jeans. I couldn't help but feel like turning around and rescuing Adrian. He was going to be bombarded, but I knew he could handle himself. Besides I knew Lissa's anger wasn't that he helped me escape it was more that she wasn't asked to help and that she was left behind.

"So old man you never did tell me exactly the plan, where are we?"

"We are in Vegas and we are about to meet up with someone who may be able to help you with what you need to know" Abe gave me a smile and stood up from his seat gesturing for me to do the same.

"So you know about my note from the queen then?...Adrian told you" I said with annoyance in my voice, that was not Adrian's secret to tell.

"He told me about your mission to find Lissa's sibling, but that has nothing to do with why I helped you escape Rose"

"Then why did you help me escape?" I said a little confused.

"I told you that you would not go to trial and you certainly would not be convicted of murdering the queen and I meant it" Abe said like the answer was completely obvious.

"So what you bust me out and we what run for the rest of our lives?" I didn't want that and neither should have Abe.

"We only run until we don't need to run Rose we are going to work this out"

"So why are you helping me with finding Lissa's sibling first? Why aren't you trying to hide me away?"

Abe looked at me, concern showing in his face and then he tilted his head to the side as if trying to read me or see something. He cleared his throat " Adrian sort of lead me to believe that this was necessary not so much for Lissa but more for you" Abe was looking at me again like he needed conformation, like he was trying to see me. "Adrian feels maybe that... Well that you might of been giving up ...like you were accepting your fate. He felt like you needed something, a purpose something to remind you life's worth fighting for."

"What" I said, I was in shock, Adrian did notice, he seen me die inside and wanted me to come back to life.

"Of course I think that's ridiculous. You have way to much spirit in you Rosemarie, My Rose would never give up...Anyway Adrian seemed concerned and well it can't hurt to help get Lissa on the council Right?" Abe smiled at me yet I knew it was a sad smile. I knew he had seen it to and that he merely wanted me to think he hadn't noticed. He wanted to convince me I was stronger than that. But that's the thing, I wasn't strong enough, maybe once long ago I would have fought this kicking and screaming, but now...now I wasn't so sure I had the strength. I think I realised you can fight for something as much as you like but in the end what will be will be. God when did I get so philosophical? That just proves I've given up! I was talking mumbo jumbo like Rhonda would I certainly wasn't talking like Rosemarie Hathaway. I looked down at my feet a little embarrassed to look Abe in the eyes.

"Come on Rose we are wasting time let's get going" I looked up at Abe and gave him a small smile grateful that he was willing to play ignorant.

"Okay...So who are we off to meet?" I asked

Abe looked back at me and gave me a smile "Just an old friend of yours, she said to tell you she is really looking forward to catching up with a horrible creature of the night" Abe laughed and then kept on walking toward our waiting car. Sydney... we were going to meet Sydney, but how was she going to help me? Last time I spoke to her she said she couldn't give me any more information. Oh well I guess I was about to find out.


	5. Chapter 5 The Dart

**Hi everyone**

**Thanks for all the great reviews, sorry it's been a while since I have updated. This next chapter will lead us toward a huge turn in the story. When I reveal the turn in the coming chapters everyone try not to panic I have ideas about where I want the story to head and I'm hoping you will like where it eventually goes. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Taz xxx**

**Chapter 5 The Dart**

The car Abe and I were travelling in pulled up to the front of a rather large hotel. I looked over at Abe "Are we staying here?...or meeting Sydney here?"

Abe smiled at me "Both, nice isn't it" it was a very flashy looking hotel that was for sure. Definitely the sort of place Abe would spend his time; I could see him laid back on a sun lounge running the underworld from where he sat. I put my hand on the handle of the car ready to hop out when Abe stopped me "Um not so fast Rose, here one last piece of jewellery." I looked in Abe's hand, he was holding another ring. My God how did Adrian do all of this!

"Another ring...and who are we this time" I asked with a little bit of venom "please tell me we aren't married this time"

Abe laughed "This time we are definitely not married Rosemarie, now come on put the ring on" He held out his hand and I took the ring and slid it on my finger. As I hopped out of the car I caught a glimpse of my reflection in the entrance windows. I was a Moroi woman with short cropped blonde hair and what looked like blue eyes. As far as Moroi go Adrian had made me look very high end classy but edgy at the same time, hmm figures I'm sure that this is the sort of Moroi girl he would eventually want to settle down with I bet he was picturing the type he liked while making the ring. God the thought of Adrian settling down with a Moroi women one day actually made my heart hurt, of course I wasn't delusional, if for some reason I managed to not be convicted of the queens murder I still always knew that Adrian wouldn't want me forever. I was a dhampir after all there was no way his royal family were going to allow me on the scene long term. As I was caught musing about Adrian and my appearance I seen A guy standing next to me in my reflection he was a Dhampir, he had tanned skin and a buzz cut hairdo. I looked at the guy standing next to me.

"He made you a Dhampir! Why on earth would he do that?" I asked still shocked how Abe looked.

Abe laughed "well everyone is looking for a runaway Dhampir With her Moroi father they aren't looking for a Moroi women and her guardian" Abe laughed a booming laugh "come on Rose as usual we are wasting time."

After settling into our room Abe encouraged me it would be a good idea to grab something to eat. We headed down to one of the many restraunts the hotel had and I began looking over the menu. The waiter walked over to take our order when Abe spoke. "I'm sorry we are not quite ready to order there is one more addition to our party, they shouldn't be too much longer" He looked up at the waiter and handed him a tip.

"Of course Sir I will come back" the waiter nodded his head and walked away

"Who are we waiting on?" I hissed "I'm hungry"

"That would be me your waiting on" I looked up to see Sydney standing there smiling down at me. I jumped up from my seat to give her a hug forgetting that she was actually very nervous around evil creatures of the night as she calls it. She flinched a little but hugged me back. "I see you have a whole new look" she said as she gave me a small smile and a wink and then sat down.

"It would appear so" I said with a small amount of sarcasm in my voice. Sydney smiled and like a women after my own heart said the words I had been waiting to hear.

"So I think we should get straight down to business" Sydney reached into a small black brief case and pulled out an orange envelope. "There is an address, a phone number, and a name..." Sydney looked up at Abe nervously "It's the best I could do!" she stated while looking at him.

"The best you could do" Abe arched an eyebrow. Sydney swallowed she looked like she was about to break out in a sweat.

"the digital files are being watched...I took a big risk opening up the first page" She exclaimed looking like she feared for her life, God what did Abe have over Sydney why was she at his beck and call anyway?

"Abe" I whispered "If she says it's the best she can do then it's the best she can do" I was glaring at him now even I was a little scared of Abe sometimes. Well not so much scared of him but of his reputation; he was clearly powerful and well known even Dimitri as a Stingoi had warned me to stay away from him. I couldn't help but wonder what it was that he did.

"Relax Rose... Sydney here would have done everything she could I am well aware of that!" He was looking at Sydney now and she smiled back nervously at him. "So now that's done lets order shall we" Abe said as casually as if none of that had just taken place. Suddenly I wasn't that hungry all I wanted to do was open the envelope and start tracking down Lissa's brother or sister, but I decided that something to eat would be a good Idea, besides I did want to catch up with Sydney. Sydney was someone who was hard to forget; perhaps it was because she was an unlikely allie in a very dark time in my life.

After we had finished dinner I was ready to get started "So let's go to this address and start figuring this out" I said as I was standing up.

That's when Abe spoke "Um Rose it's almost midnight Moroi Time we will go in the morning!"

"Midnight omg when did that happen" I asked shocked. Time had really flown

"Let's get a few hours rest Rose and we will go first thing in the morning" Abe looked tired neither of us had had any sleep since we broke out of court, and a small amount of sleep was probably what we needed.

As I settled in under my dooner it wasn't long before exhaustion did take over. I fell asleep quickly and it wasn't long before I was swept into a familiar Adrian dream. Adrian was leaning against my bedroom wall back at court. _"Hey you" _I ran up to him and rapped my arms around his neck _"I've missed you"_ I pressed my lips to his, even though the kiss wasn't real it felt as though I was right there with him in the real world and it felt nice. Adrian lifted me off my feet under my arms and snuggled his nose into my neck.

"_God I have missed you little Dhampir" _He lowered me back down to the floor and looked me "_When can I come and see you Rose? Its murder waiting around here" _I looked up into his eyes. He looked tired and sad.

"_Are Lissa and Dimitri giving you a hard time?" _Adrian laughed a small laugh

"_You know I knew you were watching when all that went down"_ He smiled and pulled a piece of hair away from my face and then his face turned a little more serious "_You know Lissa isn't taking you leaving real well Rose"_

"_What's happening is she okay?" _I was starting to feel the anxiety building up in my chest I never wanted to hurt Lissa I love her and I have only ever wanted to protect her.

"_Between Christian and Dimitri they are keeping her calm" _God Dimitri was there keeping her calm watching over her. He was probably furious with me for causing her so much pain. He worshipped the ground she walked on and promised to protect her for the rest of her days. I felt a pain in my chest at the thought and that emptiness started to consume me again. "_I have to warn you Rose she plan's on tracking you down...she is actually right here waiting for me. When this dream is over she is expecting information on your whereabouts"_

"_Adrian you can't let her...she will get hurt, you have to stop her"_ I was frantic now the last thing I wanted wasLissa to get hurt coming after me. Adrian grabbed me by the arms and pulled me closer to him.

"_Rose I'm holding her off best I can...besides I don't actually know where you are so I won't be lying to her... It won't be long Rose though before she just decides to search for you herself"_

"_What about Dimitri he can convince her it's dangerous he won't let her run off looking for me...and Christian surely he won't allow it?"_

"_I don't know Rose" _Adrian looked down at his feet and then back up at me he looked like he didn't want to say the next thing but he decided to anyway "_Christian just wants Lissa to remain sane and I think at this point he would go along with any plan just to make her happy and Dimitri... well he is as eager as Lissa to find you" _Dimitri was eager to find me but why? Was it because he was worried about me and cared about me or was it because he was worried about Lissa and wanted to do whatever she wanted to do?

I sighed "_God Adrian why does everything have to be such a mess" _Adrian pulled me to his body and leant his chin on the top of my head and began stroking my hair.

"_It will all work out little Dhampir it will all work out" _Adrian leant down and gave me one final kiss "_I better get going lissa's getting impatient, just promise me you will look after yourself Rose and I promise I will do my best back here with Lissa"_

I looked up at Adrian and gave him a small smile "_I promise...miss you" _Adrian smiled and with that my dream faded into darkness. I woke up not long after my dream with Adrian. Lissa was on my mind; I decided to slip into her head and try to get a fix on her emotions. They were just as I suspected she was hurt that Adrian had just spoken and that she was not able to do the same and she was angry. Angry that Adrian had nothing useful to tell her about where I was.

"This is ridiculous Adrian she must of told you something, anything about where she is, there must of been some clue" Lissa said anger coming from her voice.

"I told you she didn't tell me where she was I'm sorry Lissa but I have no idea" Adrian looked sad I think he wished he had of been lying I think he wanted to know where I was as much as Lissa did.

"So what she just runs off and we never see her again, does she plan to come back? How long is she going to be gone? Will she ever tell us where she is or does she plan to run from us the rest of her life?" Lissa was becoming more and more upset "What did you talk about did she even ask about me?" Lissa was sobbing now and Christian pulled her to his chest and began to wipe her way her tears.

"Lissa of course Rose asked about you, she isn't doing this to hurt you. She didn't want you with her because it isn't safe." Adrian could see she was getting more and more upset and he was looking to offer her comfort but it had the complete opposite effect.

"Hah...this isn't Rose wanting me safe. This is typical Rose running off to do everything herself. This is Rose's pride at stake heaven forbid Rose accepts help from anyone. She knew leaving me here would do this to me yet she did it anyway she's selfish that's what she is"

That's when I seen a side of Adrian I have never seen before his eyes were pure fury. "You are the most ungrateful person I have ever met. Rose's whole life has been about protecting you, making you safe the whole reason she broke out of prison was for you, she was ready to give up, ready to face death for a crime she didn't commit but not without one last favour to you. Not without making sure you got on that damn council and not without making sure you got the family you always deserved. Rose is doing all this for..." Adrian stopped his yelling rampage mid sentence realising he had already said too much.

Lissa was looking at him with tears in her eyes and in barely a whisper she said "What...Adrian I don't understand what you're talking about" Lissa's emotions started to spiral first regret for the things she had said. Then confusion for the things Adrian had said and then worry for me.

It was then that I heard Dimitri speak I hadn't even realised he was there. "I knew you knew more than you let on...Adrian if you have any idea of where Rose might be you need to tell us...can you live with yourself if something happens to her Adrian...I mean you're in love with her right?" I thought I saw real pain flash through Dimitri's eyes when he said those words but I couldn't be sure. "We can help her Adrian she needs us there protecting her how can you stand knowing she is out there and you're not there with her? I know it's eating me up so it has to be eating you up to."  
Omg did I actually hear Dimitri correctly? Did he want to find me because he couldn't stand to be away from me surely I miss understood his intentions? It was then that I fell back into my own head to a saying I was now becoming familiar with.

"Wakey Wakey Rose" Abe was shaking me on the shoulder. God he couldn't have picked a worse time to pull me out of Lissa's head I needed to know the outcome of what just went down. "come on Rose it's morning and as usual your wasting valuable time" Abe was dressed and ready to go and he was wearing an inpatient look on his face, I was still a little dazed from being in Lissa's head and still in a little bit of shock about Dimitri's words. Abe rolled his eyes and shook his head "Sometimes Rosemarie you are in a world all of your own...twenty minutes that's all you got, I have to go down to the bar to take care of some business I want you there ready to go in twenty minutes Rose so chop chop" Abe clapped his hands and I didn't appreciate the fatherly attempt at making me feel like a child. I gave him my best Rosemarie Hathaway glare and hopped of the bed and headed to the bathroom to get changed.

After brushing my teeth and chucking on some jeans and a white button down shirt I headed for the bar to meet Abe. As I pressed the button on the elevator I felt a small sting in the back of my neck I reached around to grab at the stinging area and that's when I felt something in my neck. I grabbed at the sharp object in the back of my neck and that's when I realised it was some sort of dart I spun around to see who was there but I couldn't see anyone and then everything started to blur. I collapsed to the floor, I seen the roof spinning and as I turned my head to the side and everything started to blur even more I seen several pair of boots coming toward me and then everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6 The Decision

**Hi everyone Thanks for the reviews they are really nice.**

**I would just like to mention that the next few chapters everyone is probably going to freak out with the direction I'm taking the story but everyone have faith I won't make it horrible for long. I'm just trying to give you guys something different.**

**To all you Adrian fans and there seem to be more of you than Dimitri fans there will still be plenty of Rose and Adrian so don't panic!**

**To all you Dimitri fans I think it's undeniable that they have something special deep down so there will still be plenty of chemistry for you guys.**

**I am still absolutely a fence sitter Dimitri seems to be her true love in the real vampire academy books but he never really works hard enough for her where as Adrian well he just gives himself to Rose all the time. I just don't know guys! What to do what to do ahhhh it's so hard.**

**Okay by telling you all that I have given way to much away and probably ruined the chapter lol.**

**Chapter 6 The Decision**

Ouch god my head hurt, it felt like I had been hit by a bus and the damn thing backed over me again just for good measure. I began to open my eyes the fluorescent light above did nothing for my headache. My god where was I? The last thing I remember was that I was headed down to the bar in the hotel to meet Abe. That's when it hit me my memories where starting to come back to me, the sharp pain in my neck, the dart that was stuck in it, the spinning roof and omg now I remember several pair of boots coming toward me. I opened my eyes again trying to ignore the pain it caused in my head, that's when I realised my hands were tied behind my back and my feet were tied to the bottom of the chair. I struggled and wriggled my body trying to get them free when I heard a voice from right next to me. I spun my head in the direction of the voice. Sitting there tied to another chair was a small framed Moroi girl, she looked early 20's, she had shoulder length blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. She looked scared and a little battered she had several bluish streaks across her face that suggested she had been hit a couple of times.

"I said are you okay?" her voice was barely a whisper.

"I'm fine... where are we do you know?" I said to her as I tried again to free myself from the ropes.

"I don't ... I don't know "Her voice shook as she said the words; she was terrified of that I was sure.

"Well I'm Rose...Rose Hathaway, and I have no idea what's going on here but I'm going to get you out okay... I'm going to figure a way out of this."

She nodded her head several times fear still laced her crystal blue eyes. "I'm Cynthia Anderson... Everyone calls me Cindy though"

"well it's nice to meet you Cindy I would give you a hug but it appears we are both a little tied up" She smiled at my attempt to make a joke but it didn't lighten the scared look in her eyes.

"Okay Cindy what's your special talent?...please say fire so we can burn these ropes off us"

"It's water...plain old water" said a male voice. Cindy sat up straight her whole body beginning to shake; tears were beginning to stream down her face. I looked to the male figure standing in the doorway. It was Victor Dashkov and unless my eyes were playing tricks he was no longer that frail sick Moroi man desperate to find a cure for his illness, he was now a strong and healthy looking Stingoi.

"Victor omg what have you done?" I yelled still struggling to free myself from my binds.

"Rosemarie Hathaway you are still looking well" he smiled at me and it was the most sickening smile I had ever seen. "Last I heard you were meant to be locked up in prison awaiting the trial for the queen's murder...where you not" Cindy gasped and looked at me even more scared than she looked before.

"Well you know me I'm good of getting out of prisons" I said with sarcasm lacing my voice, I wasn't doing much to ease Cindy's fear but I didn't like that smug look on Victors face and I couldn't help myself.

"Yes well that we know is true and I still haven't thanked you for your help with releasing me from prison young Rosemarie" Victor was pacing the floor in front of us with a smug smile on his face. God if I could get my hands free I would wipe that smile right off his god damn face.

"You...you helped release this man from prison" Cindy said between sobs.

"It's a long story but one I can explain don't listen to him Cindy" I said giving her a small smile while shaking my head.

"Rose it's not that long it's quite simple really...young Rosemarie here broke me out of jail to help save her Stringoi boyfriend" God when he put it that way it really wasn't a long story.

"Your boyfriend is...he's Stringoi?" Cindy looked horrified; Victor was doing a damn good job of ruining any trust Cindy may have had in me.

"No... I mean he was but his not now...Cindy don't listen to him his just trying to scare you" I kept fighting with the ropes around my hands but they were too tight.

"What do you want with us Victor you sick...sick bastard" Victor laughed his chilling new laugh.

"Well Rosemarie what I wanted was for you to be in a prison cell awaiting death for the queen's murder and I wanted young Cindy over here to be a spirit user like her little sister" I gasped omg Cindy was Lissa's sister. "It seems I didn't get what I wanted though. So I have to change my game plan."

"Cindy... Cindy is Lissa's sister?" I looked over at her she was still shaking and crying and she now looked confused.

"Indeed she is young Rosemarie... although she is of little use to me now that I know she is merely a water user" Victor said with a casual but chilling tone. "You see young Rosemarie I had you framed for the queens murder to keep you out of the equation, but of course you escape so I had to work quickly to find Cindy and after all my searching I find out she is of no use to me, you can imagine my displeasure with that"

"You had me framed for the queens murder but how, there is no way you could have gotten in to court without being noticed" I said with as much anger as I could manage but to be quite honest I was in shock.

"I had help from the inside Rose...have you ever wondered young Rosemarie how it is that absolutely no one seen the queens murder even with all the guards she has!"

"I don't know... I don't know how no one seen it" I was shaking my head in disbelief that Victor would go to all this trouble to keep me away.

"Compulsion young Rosemarie...very strong compulsion" Victor smiled at me, I wanted to be sick.

"That's impossible, the only people who can use that sort of compulsion are spirit users and there are only two of them at court"

Victor laughed his chilling laugh "Make that three spirit users Rose"

I couldn't believe it how could there be three spirit users in court Adrian would have noticed, he can read auras and he would have seen another spirit user. "You're lying" I yelled "And besides if there was another spirit user why wouldn't you have them heal your disease...I mean they are so willing to kill the queen for you but they what... Won't heal you!"

Victor was shaking his head, a small smile beginning to play across his face "Ahhh young Rose you always make me smile, I've always enjoyed your feisty nature"

"Well your about to enjoy it real soon...as soon as I'm loose from these binds your about to get a real taste of how fiery I can be" I said glaring into Victor's bright red eyes.

"I don't think I will have to worry too much about that young Rose...you're not going anywhere at the moment!" and with that Victor turned around and left the room.

I looked over to Cindy she was still crying and still as scared as ever. "Cindy it's going to be okay...I've been looking for you Cindy...Your sister Lissa well she is my best friend"

"I...I...no one's ever told me I have a sister I don't understand what's going on...I don't understand any of this"

"I know, listen I know your confused but we are going to get out of here and I am going to explain everything to you okay"

Cindy nodded her head "Okay...just one thing, how do we get out of here?"

"I don't know" I admitted a small amount of defeat seeping through my voice I shook my head trying to wipe away the defeated feeling "I will think of something okay"

"You know he wasn't always like that" Cindy said with sadness in her voice.

"Who wasn't?" I said confused.

"That guy Victor he wasn't stringoi when he first caught me...he just came back one day like that, after he realised I couldn't use this spirit or whatever he was talking about...he was close to death you know, I don't think he had very long left." Cindy seemed sad even a little upset for him. Yep she was definitely Lissa's sister she showed the same compassion Lissa would.

"Yeah well I guess desperation leads to lots of bad decisions, but that doesn't excuse any of what his done" I said to Cindy with conviction in my voice.

"I know it doesn't" Cindy said looking down to the floor.

I gave her a small smile "Hey why don't you try to get some rest... I will come up with something to get us out of here okay!" Cindy just nodded and then sat there in silence for a while. I scanned the room trying to find any way out, but I couldn't see anything that was going to help us. It was just 4 walls and one doorway and I was pretty sure the door would be locked and well guarded not impossible to escape but getting un tied was going to be the hardest challenge.

I was trying to figure out a way out of here when suddenly I felt myself being sucked into Lissa's head. Lissa's emotions were frantic she was worried about something but what? That's when I realised it was me, they had found out I was missing.

"Adrian what's happened? What did Abe say, has he found out anything yet" Lissa's cheeks were wet with tears.

Adrian shook his head, his jade green eyes were filled with worry and sadness "Nothing he had hotel security check the camera footage and all he said is she was by the elevator, she grabbed her neck and then fell to the floor, two human men approached her and picked her up and took her to a nearby room."

"Well have they checked the room what did they find? They must have found something!" it was Dimitri that spoke this time he looked as upset and worried as Adrian and Lissa did.

"They found nothing...nothing at all. The only thing about the room is it had a balcony, Abe is assuming that they left somehow that way but he has no idea how."

"Well I'm not waiting any longer here I'm going to find her" Dimitri said and then headed for the door.

"Wait...wait" Yelled Lissa. Dimitri spun around to meet her eyes. "I'm coming with you"

"Vasilisa you can't it's not safe" Dimitri was shaking his head.

"I'm coming and that's final" Lissa said. Dimitri went to speak but Lissa cut him off "I won't hear another NO word leave your mouth Dimitri...Rose is my best friend I'm bonded with her I want to help find her and besides if she is hurt you will need me to help fix her" I seen both Adrian and Dimitri's bodies tense at Lissa's words that I might be hurt.

"Well anywhere Lissa goes I go" said Christian coming up behind Lissa and wrapping his arms around her waist. Lissa took comfort in his hold and grasped his hands with all her strength as a silent thank you for the support.

"Adrian what about you" Lissa said with concern in her voice.

"My plane ticket was booked the moment Abe told me she was missing I fly out in three hours" Adrian said with sadness in his eyes.

That's when Dimitri spoke "And you didn't think to book us a ticket while you were at it, what were you going to take off and leave us here not knowing what was happening" Dimitri looked angry clearly the tension had not diminished between Adrian and Dimitri after their last conversation.

Now Adrian looked just as pissed off "I told you everything I know I wasn't leaving anyone uninformed, I just figured that your main concern was Lissa's safety and that at the end of the day Rose is no concern of yours you made that pretty clear when you told her to stay out of her life" Adrian yelled and by now had walked all the way up to Dimitri and was standing in his face.

Lissa ran over to Adrian pulling on his arm "Adrian don't please let's just go find Rose...The extra help can't hurt right" Lissa's voice was pleading with Adrian. Lissa just wanted to find me; the boys could deal with their insecurity and jealousy issues later.

Adrian glared at Dimitri and Dimitri was glaring right back at him "Fine I will book an extra three tickets then shall I" Adrian said while still not taking his eyes from Dimitri's eyes. That's when Dimitri spoke again anger still edged his voice.

"Make that five tickets... after all you are Moroi royalty , we will need to bring Eddie and Thomas along to make sure no one tries to bite your little Moroi neck." Omg this wasn't good Dimitri never lost his cool and he certainly never spoke to a Moroi like that. Dimitri was always composed! I couldn't watch another minute I didn't want to watch Dimitri and Adrian at each other's throats like that and I certainly didn't want to watch Lissa chasing after me and risking her life.

It was just as I pulled myself from Lissa's head that the door in front of me opened. Victor stood in the entry way wearing his malicious and very smug grin. He began to walk over toward me and Cindy, he stopped in front of Cindy's chair, and she was beginning to sob louder and louder at his approach. I began to fight with my ropes again trying to free myself. "What do you want Victor" I yelled

Victor looked over at me still smiling when he stood up and went to the back of Cindy's chair. Victor placed his hands around Cindy's neck and pulled her head up slightly. "I want you make a decision young Rosemarie your life or Cindy's...who is more important to Lissa do you think!"

"Why are you doing this ... your Stringoi. You found away to beat your disease why do you have to do this?" I asked defeat in my voice.

"Because young Rosemarie it was never meant to be this way but you and Lissa ruined everything for me ... I was to lead the Moroi one day you know, but you had to just keep interfering didn't you!"Victor pulled tighter on Cindy's neck I could hear the small cracking of bones.

"Stop...Stop" I yelled "Don't hurt her...mine take my life not hers" I couldn't believe this was happening but I knew I couldn't sit back and choose my life over Lissa's sister. Lissa having a sister would help her get on the council not to mention she would have real family again. Something she desperately deserved after the accident. Besides I was basically sitting on death row for the queens murder anyway and I was ready for death the idea of it actually sounded peaceful.

Tears were running down Cindy's face, there was pure horror in her eyes when victor let go of her neck. Victor leant down close to Cindy's ears and with his icy voice he said "lucky for you"

Cindy broke out into pained sobs as victor stood up and approached me. Victor stopped behind my chair and ran his fingers through my long brown hair my whole body tensed in horror at his touch. "A very good decision young Rosemarie"

"How do I know this isn't a trick how do I know you won't kill Cindy the minute you have killed me?" I asked frantic that we were both about to meet our fates. Victor laughed his cold and malice laugh.

"Ahhh young Rosemarie I will let Cindy go who else can give Lissa the message that you sacrificed your life for hers "I cringed at his words my death was a screw you I win message from Victor."You see your payment young Rosemarie is death and Lissa's is a life time of sorrow that you chose death" Victor stopped running his fingers through my hair and walked over to the door where he signalled someone to come in. That's when two human men walked through the door. "Take Cindy here to the middle of Vegas and drop her off in the middle of the strip"

"But boss are you sure you want us to just let her go" one of the human men said. Victor stepped toward the guy at Stringoi fast speed and picked him up by the throat.

"Are you questioning me" Victor said with pure malice. The human was shaking his head furiously. Victor lowered him back to the ground. The guy grabbed his throat and started to cough and gasp to get air back in his lungs. "Then get to it" The two humans freed Cindy from her binds and clamped her by the arms on either side. Victor looked up at Cindy "Now Cynthia no water tricks...if you decide to use them then I kill you right alongside young Rose here have we got that clear. More tears began to run down Cindy's cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Rose" Cindy cried

"It's okay just take care of Lissa for me" Tears finally broke through my eyes this was my end and I knew it "You going to love your sister she is the most beautiful person in the world." I said with barely a whisper.

"Any other messages you would like Cynthia to pass on for you" Victor laughed "What about your cradle snatching mentor surely there is something you would like to say to him."

I lifted my head trying to look dignified and pretending Victors words didn't sting me "There is some messages you can pass on"

Victor looked at me smugly "by all means go ahead Rosemarie" he said gesturing his hands towards Cindy.

I looked up at Cindy and cleared my throat "I would like you to tell Dimitri that while his love faded for me, mine never faded for him and that I hope he will one day forgive himself for all the things he did as a stringoi and be happy!" I tried to blink away as many tears as I could before I went on. "I would like you to tell Adrian that I Love him and that I went to my death knowing that he fought for me and loved me unconditionally" I cleared my throat again "And I want you to tell Christian that there is no one I would rather have protecting and loving Lissa than him"

Cindy looked at me with sadness in her eyes and then nodded. The two humans began tugging Cindy out of the room when Victor yelled "Wait... there is something Cindy will need to see just so she is clear"

It was then that I felt Victor bend down to the side of my throat just below my right ear "ummmm I hope you taste as good as you look young Rosemarie" I gasped and with that I felt the sting of Victor's fangs in my neck. He took long draws of blood and I could feel myself slipping away. The last thing I remember seeing was the human men pulling Cindy kicking and screaming from the room. This was it Death was upon me so rather than fight it I gave in and let it take me...


	7. Chapter 7 Predator

**Hi everyone thanks for the great reviews. Sorry that it has taken me a while to post the next chapter. If I am to be perfectly honest the reason I have taken so long is because I am really nervous about how you will all react to this next chapter. I almost questioned whether I should continue going down the path I chose or change it all together. I decided to stay true to my idea and I can only hope that you all have faith it will turn out good in the end.**

**Okay enough of all that here it is hope you guys enjoy and if you don't I hope you hang in and keep reading anyway **

**Taz xxx**

**Chapter 7 Predator**

I can't begin to describe what I had opened my eyes to. God that fluorescent was bright and the walls I could see everything with such clarity, every sharp edge of the brick every colour and every swirl. My hearing well that was just plane weird I swear I could hear every little sound around me, every voice in every room of this place. It was the strangest feeling but what was even stranger was this constant burning hunger in my gut a craving I couldn't get rid of. I couldn't place what it was but I knew I would need to satisfy it. It was as I was laying there assessing my surroundings that I heard the tiniest shift of someone's shoe. I shot to my feet at speeds that I couldn't describe. My head instantly turned in the direction of the sound. That's when I seen him, Victor was standing leaning against the wall with an amused look on his face.

"Rosemarie finally you have decided to wake up and join the land of the living" it was then I realised I wasn't tied up. I flew at Victor with unbelievable speed and grabbed him around the throat.

"It wasn't very smart to untie me Victor" I said and I gasped at the sound of my own voice it sounded cold and menacing. Victor smiled at me and with one large push, through me across the room.

"Now now Rosemarie is that any way to treat the person who just gave you a whole new lease on life" Victor was shaking his head and grinning smugly. I flew at him again and had him pinned against the wall one more time. Victor spun me around and through me to the wall at stringoi speed. "We can play this game all day Rose"

"What do you want from me...what have you done to me" I asked confused and again the sound of my own voice sent shivers down my spine.

Victor rolled his eyes and then with the most malice sounding voice leant in and whispered in my ear. "Isn't it obvious Rose...I have awakened you" My heart literally froze omg Victor had turned me Stringoi I wanted to cry but I knew no tears would fall through these brand new eyes. Of course now I understood the obvious signs, my exceptional hearing and vision were probably the first clue, and my speed probably should have been the next sign that I was clearly different, but the most tell tale sign, the one I couldn't ignore was the burning in my gut, it was hunger. I flew out from Victors grasp at Stringoi speed and shot to the other side of the room and turned to look at him. I was looking into his red rimmed eyes and now knew he was staring back at my eyes that were also rimmed with red. He smiled again.

"Why would you do?" I asked "Why wouldn't you just kill me?" My menacing voice almost sounded pleading.

"Isn't it obvious Rose... you were one of the best guardians around...by making you Stringoi I have given myself a very powerful allie" Victor was now slowly pacing his side of the room.

I laughed and it was a cold sounding laugh "And what makes you think I would ever be your allie" I shot toward him at Stringoi speed and grasped him around the throat again "I will never help you in life, death or even as a stringoi" I smiled smugly and this time I threw him against the wall.

I turned and walked toward the door I tried to turn the handle but noticed it was locked. I turned to look at Victor who was still sitting on the floor. He was still smiling smugly "Thinking of going somewhere Rosemarie" I smiled that same smug smile right back at him and then with one powerful kick I smashed my foot right through the door. Victor shot up fast and reached me in a second throwing me to the ground. I responded just as quick and jumped to my feet kicking him mid chest against the wall. I ran at him and grasped him with one hand around the throat.

"The one mistake you made Victor was forgetting that as a Dhampir I could of kicked your Stringoi arse now I am twice as strong you don't have a hope in hell of ever controlling me" I smiled at him with pure menace. "The only reason I don't snap your scrawny neck right now is that I still need something from you later on" I leaned in toward his ear while maintaining eye contact "Run run run as fast as you can because I will be coming back for you very soon Victor" I chanted in barely a whisper. Victor's red rimmed eyes grew wide and I released his neck and dropped him to the floor. With that I turned and walked out the door. I didn't know where I was going but I knew there was a growing burn in my stomach that was getting harder to ignore.

I'm not sure how long I walked for but I realised I had made my way to a busy looking club down town I sat down on a nearby bench and started to assess the crowd. It was then that I remembered something Dimitri had said to me when he was a Stringoi. He had told me it was all about prey and predator, the strong taking on the weak; it was all about the food chain. It seems that I was now at the top of the food chain and I could feel the burning in my gut to pick out someone lower in the food chain. It was as I was sitting there looking at the people walking in and out of the club that something very unexpected happened. I was pulled into Lissa's head. Wait how was this possible once your Stringoi none of this is supposed to happen anymore.

Lissa was sitting on my bed In Abe's and my old hotel room. Christian was sitting with her rubbing her arm in support. Across from Lissa I could see Dimitri with his back slightly toward Lissa. Abe was putting some video into the player. "This is the footage the hallway cameras caught of what happened to Rose" Abe said as he looked at what buttons to press on the remote. A video came up on screen. Lissa leaned forward confusion shot through her. On the video a blonde Moroi girl fell to the floor and two human men came and picked her up and took her to a nearby room.

"That...that's not Rose though...that wasn't Rose" Lissa's voice was starting to crackle a little. "There is some sort of mistake..."

"No there was no mistake...that was Rose you were watching" It was Adrian who spoke up walking around from behind Lissa. He sat on a nearby chair and placed his head into the palm of his hands. He sounded sad and very frustrated. Adrian looked up at Abe "I don't get it...no one could have known that was Rose, it must have been a case of mistaken identity or something"

Abe looked at Adrian and shook his head "It's unlikely this couldn't have been a coincidence someone knew it was Rose but how?"

That's when Dimitri spun around in his chair and glared at Adrian he shot to his feet. He crossed the distance between them and grabbed Adrian by the collar pulling him to his feet. "you are the one who made the ring to make her look that way...you are the only one aside from Abe who knew she looked like that...who did you tell...who has her?"

Adrian struggled in Dimitri's grasp. "Get your filthy hands of me Belkov"

That's when Lissa shot up from the bed running over to Dimitri and Adrian she was upset and tears were starting to stream down her face. "Stop it Dimitri let go of him...Dimitri I said let go" Lissa was shouting now. Dimitri glared at Adrian and then with a slight push let go of his collar.

Adrian straightened his shirt and then he looked furious. "I've had enough of you Belkov you think you can run around accusing me of this shit...I love Rose! I helped her when she needed it...I took care of her when her heart was breaking...I didn't throw her away when the going got tough like you did...maybe it's you who we need to be looking at you were Stringoi after all you wanted Rose out of your life." Adrian was cut off when Lissa screamed

"STOP...JUST STOP BOTH OF YOU!" Lissa began to break out into sobs "I can't stand this anymore I just want Rose back" Lissa shrank down onto the bed and continued crying. Through the bond I could feel her pain she was worried and hurting. Christian came and sat beside her running his fingers through her hair. He looked up at Dimitri and Adrian and he let them know exactly how he felt.

"You two need to quit this mucho bullshit, don't you see what this is doing to Lissa...and how is this helping Rose?...we can sit here all day blaming each other for what's happened to Rose or we can band together and damn well find out!...Well ...what's it going to be?" Christian was glaring at both Dimitri and Adrian.

Dimitri looked over at Adrian and though it looked like it took every ounce of effort to say the words, he did anyway. "I apologise Lord Ivashkov" Dimitri then turned and walked to the nearby window and just stood there staring out of it.

"Well for your information I DON'T except but I'm going to let it go until we find Rose" Adrian still seemed pissed and the stress must have been getting to him because he walked over to the mini bar and took out a small bottle of Vodka and swallowed it in one whole swoop. I seen through Lissa's eyes that Dimitri's fist clenched at Adrian's words but he forced himself to relax.

"Abe do you have anything we can go on...anything at all?" Lissa's voice was full of desperation.

Abe just shook his head sadness filled his eyes "We have nothing, nothing at all I have everyone I can trust keeping an ear to the ground and they haven't heard anything not a single thing"

"What about the letter?" Adrian said as he took another swig of a bottle of Vodka and pulled a packet of cigarettes out of his top pocket.

"What letter?" Lissa asked

"Adrian..." Abe looked at Adrian with a warning look

Adrian lit up his cigarette "We may as well tell her Abe I mean come on there are only two reasons Rose would be taken...one is the royal guard found her or two someone knows why she was here in Vegas and what she was doing and they wanted to stop her." Adrian took a drag of his cigarette and then exhaled it out. "We know it's not the royal guard or we would have heard about it so that leaves the letter"

"What letter?...will someone tell me what's going on" Lissa's voice was becoming more and more distressed.

It was then that I was pulled out of Lissa's head to the feeling of someone lurking behind me. "I know your there so why don't you just come out and show yourself" My voiced oozed malice and confidence as well.

"Hi Rose" I spun my body around at Stringoi speed and seen Robert, Victor's half brother standing in front of me. I looked straight into his eyes and to my complete shock they were as they had always been.

I shot toward him and grasped one of my hands around his neck "I see your brother hasn't awakened you yet" Robert's eyes were wide with fear and pleading. I let go of his neck and turned around to sit back down on the bench I had been sitting on. "What do you want Robert?"

Robert approached the seat cautiously and sat down beside me "I'm sorry he did that to you Rose...you have to understand he had maybe a few days left before he was going to die he got desperate" Robert's voice sounded sad he really did mourn the loss of his brother.

I shook my head and laughed god I would never get use to how my laugh sounded it was cold but a thrilling sound.

Robert eyed me cautiously before he spoke "He had these plans to just go Stringoi for a while...you know until he could work out away to cure himself of his illness"

"But" I said

Robert smiled " But that's the thing Rose when your first turned You still have your memories and a small amount of your conscious left...after a while though it all goes away, I mean not your memories and stuff but the things you care about or the people you cared about slowly they don't seem to matter so much" I could see what he meant Dimitri cared enough in the beginning to leave before he hurt me it wasn't til I chased him all over Russia that he began to hunt me. "he was keeping me around to turn him back later but I don't think he will ever want to go back now...not that I could of helped him anyway, I haven't been able to charm a steak in quite some time, the madness has all but taken me now Rose" Robert looked down at his hands sadness in his eyes.

"Why did you never help him with his illness in the beginning why did he go after Lissa?" I asked him while still scanning the crowd going in and out of the club my stomach was burning more and more.

Robert shook his head and sighed "That's the thing about spirit Rose there are so many things you can do and so many you can't...some spirit users can dream walk, others can heal, some have the power of illusion some the power of sight sometimes you can do everything and sometimes your only powerful enough to do some. I would have healed him if I could Rose but I can't." Hmmm that was interesting it explains why his spirit using friend back at court didn't heal him, I was yet to find out whom that was but I would.

"Do you know much about bonds between spirit users and the shadow kissed" I asked my tone appeared to be uninterested but in fact I did want to know.

Robert shook his head, "not much why do you ask?"

"No reason" I lied "Do you think it's possible to still be bonded if the person who was shadow kissed became Stringoi?"

That seemed to get Robert's attention his head shot up and he looked at me "Do you think you are still bonded with Lissa?"

That question got my attention I slid toward him at Stringoi speed and slammed my hand down onto his thigh and squeezed it hard "scream and I will break your leg" I said with a menacing and cold voice. Robert nodded his head his eyes showed he was in pure fear right now. "What are you doing here Robert?...are you here digging for dirt for Victor?"

Robert was shaking his head furiously "no no no I wasn't Rose I promise" I released the pressure on his leg just enough so he could talk without screaming in agony. "I just wanted to warn you Rose you still have a chance you could still be saved if you don't leave it to long"

I laughed my cold and thrilling laugh and then leaned into Robert's ear "Who say's I want to be saved" I released his leg and stood up from the bench I was sitting on I looked back at Robert and the pain in his eyes he'd lost a brother and he hoped to somehow redeem his brothers actions by getting me to save myself "You took a big risk coming here Robert I'm getting very hungry" Robert looked up at me he looked defeated like the cause was already lost. I gave him a small smile although I know it must of looked chilling I seen the muscles in his body tense and I turned to walk away.

As I was walking away I heard Robert yell out. "Rose...Rose wait" I turned around to look at him and as I did he got off the bench and took a step back with his hands slightly raised "About your question can you still be bonded when you become Stringoi...well They say that when your Stringoi you are not natural right your just the animated dead" I looked at him my eyes squinting into slits, he had my attention. "Well isn't that all a shadow kissed person is...aren't you just the dead brought back to life" My heart felt like it stopped for a second could Robert be right. "The only difference between you and the old Rose is you now don't have a soul but you are both the animated dead in a way so as long as Lissa is alive then I think she will still be bonded to you" I know Robert was bordering on crazy but his theory sounded possible. I gave him a small smile.

"You better be going Robert like I said I'm feeling kind of hungry" and with that Robert turned and quickly disappeared into the shadows. I turned and headed toward the alley near the club, the whole time I had been sitting with Robert I had still been studying the crowd entering in and out of the club and I had spotted my prey now it was time to as Dimitri called it be the predator.

**Okay guys I hope you aren't all freaking out right now. I just want to let you guys know that I love Rose and would never deviate to much from her character so please have faith and FYI there is still plenty of Rose, Adrian and Dimitri to come!**

**Taz xxx**


	8. Chapter 8 Where do I go from here

**Hi guy's thanks for the reviews they were very nice. Hope you enjoy chapter 8**

**Chapter 8 Where do I go from here?**

I made my way to the alley at the side of the club. I had seen my prey come and go from here several times already while I was sitting on the bench across the road. I slightly sniffed the air he wasn't here yet but he wouldn't be long. I leant against the far wall in the darkest part of the alley; while I was waiting I decided I would check in on Lissa, I wanted to know what they had come up with. As I entered Lissa's head I noticed she was sitting in some sort of minivan. Lissa sat between Christian and Dimitri. Adrian was in the seat in front of them wedged between Thomas and Eddie and from what I could see Abe sat in the front with his regular guardians. It was Lissa who broke the silence in the car.

"My god Christian I'm so nervous right now" Lissa was looking down fidgeting with her hands.

"It's going to be okay...try not to let it get you too worked up okay!" Christian kissed the top of Lissa's head to offer her some comfort.

"It's not just nerves that I may have a brother or sister Christian...What if there is no connection to this and Rose's disappearance...we will have nothing to go on Christian...nothing at all" Lissa's anxiety was building faster and faster with each moment that passed. I noticed that through Lissa's peripheral vision Dimitri was tense and his entire body seemed to tense more with each of Lissa's words.

The car went silent again for a little while. Christian was stroking Lissa's hand and at that moment Lissa reached for one of Dimitri's hands to offer him comfort. He flinched at first but then relaxed and gave her a small squeeze back. God hadn't that relationship become cosier and cosier in my absence. I'm not sure why I kept feeling pangs of jealousy over their relationship. I could clearly sense through the bond that it was more a protective bond than anything else. Still Lissa got to do what I had yearned to do for months and that was to just touch him and talk to him so that's why I felt the way I did.

All of a sudden the silence was broken once again this time by Adrian. Adrian through his hands up to his head and yanked at his hair "Nothing, nothing, nothing...god damn it Rose where are you?"

Lissa gasped and let go of Christian and Dimitri's hands and quickly leant forward and shook Adrian's shoulder "Adrian what's wrong? ...What's happening?...omg can you see Rose?" Lissa instantly radiated hope.

Adrian turned to look at her and slowly shook his head "No I'm sorry, I've been trying to dream walk but she is just never asleep!...she hasn't been asleep once since she was taken"

That's when Abe spun around "What does that mean?...I mean surely she has to sleep maybe...maybe you just missed it that's all."

Adrian sighed and turned around his shoulders looked slumped and defeated."No I haven't missed it...I've had my mind open to Rose the whole time and she hasn't been to sleep it doesn't make any sense she must be close to sleeping"

Lissa looked at Christian the bond radiated worry and fear once again. "It's been 48 hours Christian she hasn't slept in 48 hours" Lissa was whispering now and tears were starting to stream down her face. Christian pulled her to his chest and quietly stroked her back. It was then that the guardian driving the car announced they had arrived at their destination. Lissa sat up and instantly her nerves began to take over.

Abe spun around to look at everyone. "I need all of you to stay in the car until we have assessed whether it's safe please" Abe's tone suggested no one argue with him and no one did. Abe and his guardians got out of the car and headed for the door. The house shouted they were in the suburbs, it was a small white house with a pale blue picket fence. As Abe knocked on the door and I seen the door slightly open, I was ripped back into my own head by the smell I had been waiting for.

My prey had arrived right on cue again this time he brought with him two little blonde human women dressed in leather skirts and skimpy little glitter covered tank tops. I stayed in the shadowed area leaning against the wall until the deal was done. He put his hands in his pockets and pulled out to small bags. He was a sleazy looking guy, he looked over his shoulders several times to check if anyone was watching and once he seemed sure he handed over the bags in exchange for cash. The girls slipped the small white bags down the side of their large knee high boots and headed back for the club. The guy counted out his cash and shoved it into his top pocket then pulled out a packet off cigarettes. He leant against the wall with his legs crossed at the ankles and lit one up. IT WAS TIME!, I pushed myself off the wall casually and sauntered slowly out of the shadows. The guy instantly put his head up and looked at me.

"Hey there beautiful...you been standing there long?" He took a drag of his cigarette then exhaled out a cloud of smoke.

"Just long enough" I said my voice sounded chilling but I added a slightly flirtatious tone to it.

The guy pushed himself of the wall and looked around the alley then took 2 steps toward me. "You looking to make a buy ...someone as beautiful as you can pay me in anything but cash" He winked and my body shivered at how sleazy this guy was.

I laughed my cold and thrilling laugh and tossed my hair over my shoulders and walked toward him slowly and flirtatiously "I'm not looking to buy...I'm looking to eat" I stopped and stared at him.

The guy smiled and threw down his cigarette and put his right hand up and with his finger gestured me forward "Well by all means beautiful feel free to eat me!"

I shot forward at Stringoi speed and pinned him to the wall I leant in close to his ear and whispered in the coldest menacing sounding voice "Why thankyou I plan to" the guys heart began to race faster and faster and he tried to struggle in my grasp. I had him pinned hard he wasn't going anywhere I placed my hand over his mouth to mute his screaming protest and then I bit down. I couldn't in that moment describe the feeling it was bitter sweet. I wasn't ready in my mind to kill anyone but my gut screamed with hunger and the life as you drained it was exactly how Dimitri described it. It was an empowering feeling. I took small comfort in the fact that by getting rid of this scum bag I was doing people a favour, he wasn't innocent so why should I care. As I was draining the guy and his struggles were becoming less I felt my mind trying to be ripped back into Lissa's head. I instantly felt a pain in my head and I dropped the guy to the ground and clutched at my temples I was trying to fight being ripped into Lissa's head so I could finish what I started with this guy but the power was becoming too strong. I quickly looked down at the guy I had been about to kill he was still alive but he had lost a lot of blood. I decided I would move out of the alley if I was going to get sucked into Lissa's head so that when that guy was found or come to He wouldn't be able to identify me not that he would be in any state to for a couple of days.

I quickly ran out the back entrance of the alley and crossed the street to a small abandoned building. I had just made it inside when the power pulling me into Lissa's head became too strong. This time was different to all the other times I was pulled into Lissa's head. This time I could literally see her mind. It was a fascinating site, Lissa's mind had all these pathways and doors in it. Some doors were opened and some appeared to be locked. It was then I realised it was her spirit abilities, the unlocked doors were what she could already do and the locked ones were what she was yet to learn. Lissa was currently using compulsion and now that I was stringoi and my senses were more heightened I could see her using her power not just feel her.

Lissa was standing in front of a women who appeared to be late 40's she was a Moroi , she had short curly brown hair and jade green eyes similar to Lissa's and Adrian's. "You will tell us what we need to know and you will answer every question honestly" Lissa said to the women using compulsion. The Moroi women nodded at Lissa.

Abe asked her the first question "Okay Wendy let's try this again do you know an Eric Dragomir?"

The Moroi women nodded "Yes yes I do"

"And how do you know him what was your relationship to him?" Abe asked

That's when the Moroi women scoffed "Hah I had no relationship with him my sister did...she managed to get herself knocked up to the guy...I warned her to stay away from him but noooo she couldn't help herself"

Lissa was heartbroken at the women's words and tears were starting to stream down her face "Your lying...you are a liar" Lissa screamed

The women marched over to a buffet cupboard and pulled off a photo and handed it to Lissa "I'm not lying...here this is a picture of Cindy...this is Eric Dragomir's daughter" Lissa looked at the picture and gasped whatever she saw in the picture she realised It was indeed her sister. Lissa ran her finger over Cindy's face on the picture and began to cry. Christian walked over and grabbed Lissa around the waist and pulled her in for a hug.

That's when Adrian stepped forward. "Where is Cindy? We need to talk with her" Adrian's eyes looked sad and tired and his voice projected worry and eagerness at the same time.

Wendy shook her head "I don't know she hasn't called for around 2 weeks now...but that's not uncommon for Cindy she is always off doing something" Adrian sighed and turned to walk outside I could see that he was in desperate need of a cigarette. Abe was about to ask another question when all of a sudden the door flung open and Cindy fell through it onto the floor. I could see that Dimitri, Eddie and Thomas had assumed fighting positions and had shoved Lissa, Christian and Adrian behind them toward Abe and his guardians. That's when Wendy screamed at the same time as Lissa to stop "Cindy oh my goodness...Cindy what's happened to you" Wendy ran over to Cindy in a panic. Dimitri helped Wendy pick Cindy up and carry her to a nearby couch. Dimitri laid her down gently and Wendy grabbed a rug and wrapped it around her. Wendy sat down beside Cindy and pulled her to her cooing in her ear "Everything's going to be fine...your safe baby...your safe."

Lissa slowly walked toward the couch and then squatted down in front of Cindy she slowly reached out toward Cindy being very cautious not to frighten her anymore. "Cindy will you let me touch you...I can help with your injuries if you will just let me touch you". Lissa was shaking at the close proximity of her sister but the compassion and the need to heal Cindy's injuries were taking over from the nerves she felt being near her. Cindy nodded her head slightly and tears started to fall from her eyes. Lissa reached out and placed her hand on Cindy and I felt the power surge through Lissa as she healed Cindy's injuries.

When Lissa was finished she looked up into Cindy's eyes and recognised familiar eyes staring back at her it was like she could see her dad. "Hi Cindy my name is..."

"Lissa your name is Lissa I know" tears were once again falling down Cindy's cheeks.

"You...you already know who I am?" confusion shot through Lissa

"Yes I do" Cindy said between sobs "Rose told me about you" Everyone in the room froze and then everyone started talking at once. I could see Abe and Adrian leaning down all trying to ask her questions at once and I could see Dimitri hovering over her talking to. Cindy's sobs got louder and louder until Lissa shouted for everyone to stop.

"STOP...EVERYONE STOP YOUR SCARING HER" Lissa screamed. Everyone stoped at once and the room went silent except for the sounds of Cindy's sobs.

"Cindy I know your scared and you have been through something obviously very traumatic...but I have to ask you...have you seen Rose was she with you?" Cindy nodded her head and continued crying. Lissa gave her hand a small squeeze "Cindy was she okay?...Is she okay?" That's when Cindy couldn't hold back anymore she burst out into a hysterical cry.

Wendy grabbed Cindy and pulled her close "Leave her alone all of you can't you see she is clearly traumatised, Back off!" Cindy pulled away slightly from Wendy and tried to calm herself down a little.

"It's okay aunty Wendy...I'm okay" Cindy wiped her eyes with a tissue that Thomas had handed her and looked at Lissa Sorrow filled her Crystal blue eyes and I felt through Lissa's bond that she knew what was coming. Lissa stood up and started backing away shaking her head " No no no...no she can't be she's okay...Rose can't be I would know"

That's when I seen Adrian drop to his knees on the ground and place his head in his hands his whole body started to shake.

"I'm sorry Lissa but Rose is dead" Cindy got up to walk toward Lissa, but Lissa kept backing away refusing to believe her. Christian stood there frozen in place and Abe couldn't seem to move either. That's when I seen Dimitri standing there expressionless all except for one tear that rolled down his right cheek. All of a sudden Lissa's emotions started to spiral out of control and I pulled myself out of her head.

I couldn't stand being in there any longer my head was pounding from an overload of other people emotions. Emotions that I could feel myself slowly as time passed disconnecting from. It was exactly as Robert said eventually you won't care. It had only been 24 hours since I was Stringoi but already I could feel it happening. The question now was what to do. Where do I go from here. My friends and family now believe me to be dead, not such a bad conclusion given the real scenario!


	9. Chapter 9 Come out and Play

**Hi everyone thanks heaps for the great reviews, you guys are all awesome!**

**Thanks for the review pointing out I have been spelling Strigoi wrong when I get writing I just spell it how I say it in my head and I think I have always said it with an N in it. I will now be aware of my mistake and from now on I will write it the right way **

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Chapter 9 Come out and Play**

I sat in the abandoned building wondering where to go from here. My friends now thought I was dead. I had decided for now I would leave them think that. I knew if they realised I was Strigoi they were likely to try and save me but to be honest I wasn't quite sure I wanted to be saved. What was I going back to anyway my life as a Dhampir had been anything but easy? My best friend was eventually going to turn me insane. The love of my life didn't love me back and the guy I dated was a royal Moroi whose family would never really accept me. I would eventually and most likely be found guilty of the queen's murder and killed anyway. So yeah was it really worth going back to my old life? At this very moment it didn't seem to be something I wanted to do. I wasn't really sure if that was how I really saw things or whether it was the fact that the more time went on the less I seemed to care.

I decided I couldn't sit here any longer thinking about it. I was in desperate need of some new clothes and a shower. I needed money but where would I get it? I decided I might go back and check on the guy in the alley. He was just as I left him passed out cold but his heart was still beating. I looked around to see if anyone could see me. There was no one around accept for a couple of guys smoking at the start of the alley near the clubs entrance. I bent down and rummaged through his top pocket. Well he certainly made good money with the little business he had going on here. There was at least $500 dollars in his top pocket. I decided to continue my search I fished through his pants and found his wallet. I found another $200 dollars in there as well. I couldn't be bothered checking his ID I couldn't care less what the guys name was he was a meal to me nothing more and he was a scum bag to the rest of society so I didn't waste my time. I decided to quickly check his shoes, aha now this was where he kept the real cash. In each shoe there was to rolled wads of cash with lackey bands around them. I didn't wait around to count it; instead I shoved the cash into my jeans pocket. I slowly got up and scanned the alley, there was still no one around accept the two guys at the entrance of the alley.

I decided I would check into a hotel for a couple of nights until I worked out what I was going to do. On my way I passed a small little boutique it was closed but I decided I was Strigoi now and that really didn't need to stop me. I took two steps back from the shop window and then with one powerful kick I kicked in the glass. I decided to use some of my Strigoi speed and work fast. I grabbed several outfits and a pair of sunnies. The alarm was loud and it wouldn't be long before it drew attention. I quickly left the building and then walked to a nearby hotel. I placed my sunnies on before I approached the counter. I decided on a room with as little view as possible and made sure they had block out curtains. It would be sunrise soon and it dawned on me that I would never see the sun again. Was I sad about that prospect? Yeah perhaps I was but it was the way things were so I would just have to get over it. I decided to take my long awaited shower and then change into some fresh clothes. Once I was done I realised I was going to be stuck in this hotel room all day, god this was going to be boring!

I sat down on the couch flicking through the channels for a couple of hours. After hours of morning shows and home shopping programs I was going insane and decided perhaps I would allow myself to slip into Lissa's head. As I entered Lissa's head I realised she was asleep and was under the influence of some sort of sedative. Someone must have given it to her to calm her down, knowing Lissa she would have been a mess. I was just about to leave Lissa's head because there was nothing to see; when I decided to check out what I had noticed last time I had been pulled into her head. It was all there the pathways to all her spirit abilities, some she knew how to use and some she hadn't mastered yet, it was fascinating. I looked at one of the pathways and knew it was dream walking. Lissa hadn't worked out how to use it yet but I could tell she was getting close. I reached out with my mind and then all of a sudden I felt a jolt of electricity serge through the bond. It was the most unbelievable thing all of a sudden I realised I had unlocked her dream walking ability and at the same time I had a mental map imprinted in my own mind on how to do it.

I pulled myself from Lissa's mind. Through our bond I had always taken Lissa's spirit from her but I had never been able to use it. I knew with certainty now though that I could use it if I wanted to. Obviously my heightened senses as a strigoi had allowed me access to Lissa's mind that my Dhampir mind was never capable of doing. I decided that I would attempt a dream walk just to test whether I could actually do it. The question now was whose dream I would intrude on. It didn't matter who I chose they thought I was dead so would merely think it was their dream.

I decided there was one person that I did want to pay a visit. With all my concentration I opened my mind and set the scene._ I chose my old bedroom back at court. Adrian was sitting on my bed sadness in his eyes, he looked up to the sound of me moving toward him I was wearing my sunglasses in the dream of course and I had chosen a tight black dress that showed my curves. "Hey there little Moroi" I said trying to imitate how he would normally greet me in a dream. As much as I tried to alter my voice in the dream it sounded cold I hope I wasn't about to make a big mistake here._

_Adrian looked up at me wide eyed "Rose... omg Rose... you can't be here, you can't be real" Adrian was shaking his head as if trying to shake himself out of the dream. I had to think quickly I couldn't have him realise I really was there._

_I laughed it was my cold and thrilling sounding laugh "I'm not here silly, your dreaming"_

_Adrian blinked several times and then reached his hand out toward me "you look...you look so real...different I suppose but still real"_

"_Well I am your imagination so I guess I'm as real as you make me look" I was trying to convince him that this was all in his mind._

_Adrian hopped up from the bed and walked slowly toward me. I wasn't sure if him touching me was a good idea so I started to back up a little. Adrian stopped his brows lifted in confusion. "If this was my imagination you wouldn't be backing up and you would sound and look like Rose"_

_Oh god this was a mistake I quickly worked to cover my tracks. "You saying I don't look like myself" I took another step backward so that I was definitely out of reach._

"_No...I mean I guess you look like Rose just... I don't know your paler or something" Adrian put his hands up to his head and then spoke to himself "I'm going crazy"_

_I laughed "Maybe I'm pale because I'm dead and your subconscious see's me differently now"_

_Adrian slumped back down on the bed the sadness taking over him again. "God Rose I miss you so much...I never should have helped you escape...it's my fault it's all my fault" I wanted to walk toward him and tell him it wasn't but I stayed where I was._

_I looked down at his pained expression and gave him a small smile I didn't want to risk exposing my fangs. It was time to leave before Adrian worked out what was going on. "Take care of yourself Adrian" _

_Adrian reached out toward me "Rose...Rose wait!" and with that I blurred the dream and pulled back into my own mind._

That was a stupid risk to take I could only hope that Adrian believed it was his imagination and nothing more. Of course why wouldn't he though he knows I couldn't dream walk and he thinks I'm dead so he is bound to put it down to just a dream. At least I hope so anyway.

The rest of the day past relatively quickly and thank goodness the night couldn't come soon enough for me. I was itching to get out of this hotel room. I also was starting to get that burning feeling in my gut that suggested I was probably getting a little hungry. I started to walk toward the middle of the strip where the most people would be at night. I stopped outside another club spot that connected to a large hotel. I leant against the wall across the street and started to scan the crowds. I'm not sure how long I waited there but I finally spotted my prey and decided to make my move. I headed across the street my eyes fixed on the person I chose. I wasn't paying enough attention as I walked through the crowd stalking my victim. All of a sudden I slammed into someone.

"Hey there be careful...omg Rose" I quickly looked up and realised I had bumped right into Eddie; standing next to him was Christian and Thomas. I didn't know what to do I panicked and quickly turned and tried to lose myself in the crowds.

It was then I heard Christian's voice "Rose...Rose...Rose" Christian's voice was frantic and I could hear them pushing their way through the crowd. I quickly headed for the entrance of the club and once inside I slipped into the crowd and made my way to the darkest area of the club. I positioned myself where I could see them but knew they couldn't see me. I could see the three of them scanning the crowd for me they weren't going to find me though. I decide it was too risky to stick around any longer so I exited the club through one of the side fire exits and ran as fast as I could back to my hotel room. When I got into my room and slammed the door shut I leant against the door. I couldn't believe I had run into them, why were they there. How could I have been so careless with my Strigoi senses I should have realised they were there I should have been watching where I was going. Thank god I was wearing my sun glasses.

I decided to go into Lissa's head and see whether they believed it was me or not. When I entered Lissa's head I could feel through the bond Lissa was completely numb, she sat on the edge of a bath and I realised she was holding a knife in her right hand and there were cuts on her left wrist. Her night gown was drenched in blood. Oh no Lissa was cutting herself again she did this sometimes to numb her feelings. A strange urge shot through me that I should run to her and get her help but at the same time I knew I wouldn't. It turns out I wouldn't need to anyway. I could hear Christian banging on the bathroom door "Lissa...Lissa let me in" I heard some muffled voices coming through the door and then next thing the door splintered and flew open. Christian was first to come running into the bathroom. "Lissa...of god Liss what have you done?...someone get me towels quickly...come on quickly!" Christian was yelling frantically at everyone.

I seen Cindy kneel down in front of Lissa and wrap a towel around her left wrist. Cindy had tears streaming down her face and she looked worried and scared.

Adrian approached and motioned for Cindy to move over. "Liss...Liss I'm going to fix this okay" Adrian said in a gentle and reassuring tone. Lissa didn't move she just kept staring straight ahead numb to anything going on around her. Adrian placed his hand over Lissa's wrist and I could feel the healing beginning to take effect. Lissa's cuts slowly knitted back together and Adrian had stopped the bleeding

As soon as Lissa's wrist was healed Christian bent down and lifted her into his arms. Eddie tried to help but Christian wouldn't allow anyone to touch her. "No I got her" Christian said shaking his head at Eddie. Christian walked over to a nearby couch and sat down cradling Lissa on his lap. He laid her head on his shoulder and stroked her hair "Liss don't ever do that to me again please Liss...I can't lose you...I can't live without you" Christian placed a kiss on her forehead and then leant his head on hers. I felt through the bond that a tear had rolled down his cheek onto Lissa.

Everyone stood back giving Christian and Lissa some space but they were all extremely worried by what just happened. It was Thomas who broke the awkward silence. "We have something to tell everyone..." Thomas cleared his throat. I felt Christian squeeze Lissa harder. "Tonight on our way to the feeder house...well we...we ran into someone" Thomas looked over at Eddie unsure whether to go on.

Eddie stepped forward "Look I know you're going to think where nuts but...tonight we are pretty sure that we saw..."

"Rose" Christian finished for Eddie.

Lissa's head shot up and looked at Christian and I seen through Lissa's peripheral vision that Dimitri and Adrian had stood up. Adrian's eyes were wide with shock and Dimitri's eyes flickered to life. "What do you mean you saw Rose...Rose is dead" Lissa started to pound on Christian's chest "You can't of seen rose...you can't of" Lissa was beginning to sob. Christian grabbed Lissa's wrists to calm her.

"Liss calm down please" Christian was trying to calm Lissa before she lost the plot again.

It was Eddie that spoke first "Look I know it's hard to believe but I swear she bumped straight into me and as soon as she saw me she just took off...we tried following her but she managed to give us the slip in some club."

Adrian slumped to the chair and started mumbling to himself "The dream I knew there was something about that dream god I'm such an idiot" Adrian slammed his palm down onto the arm of the couch.

It was then that I heard Dimitri speak for the first time "Where is this club I want you to take me there now" Dimitri's voice sounded commanding as he looked at Eddie.

Thomas stepped forward "Dimitri man it's unlikely she is there right now..."

Dimitri cut him off "I don't care where you think she is or isn't take me there now" Dimitri's voice was so filled with emotion that he actually came off scary.

Thomas nodded and looked to Eddie. "I'm coming with you guys" Another familiar voice this time it was Abe. "My guardians will stay here with Lissa, Christian, Adrian and Cindy. Thomas and Eddie you can come with me and Dimitri"

Adrian stood up "I want to come, if Rose is out there I want to help find her"

Dimitri turned to Adrian "No you're staying here the less moroi we have to protect the more we can concentrate on looking for Rose." Dimitri's voice was cold and harsh toward Adrian. My death clearly hadn't got rid of their rivalry issues.

Adrian was about to protest when Abe placed a hand on his shoulder "His right son it's safer if we don't have to worry about you...don't worry if Rose is out there we are going to bring her back" Abe gave Adrian's shoulder a small squeeze and then headed for the door "Come on we are wasting time." Eddie, Thomas, Dimitri and Abe all left as quick as they could.

Adrian slumped back into the couch and pulled a small bottle of vodka from his pocket. I could feel through the bond that Lissa's emotions were building. Lissa was feeling hope and at the same time confusion. Lissa looked over to Cindy who was standing with a shocked look on her face. Lissa stood up "You seen her die...you said you seen her die..." Lissa cried.

"I...I did, Victor made her choose my life or hers, he wanted to know who was more important to you and she chose to sacrifice herself...I don't understand what's going on." Cindy was just as confused as everyone else and I could sense through the bond that lissa believed Cindy was telling the truth.

I decided to pull myself back in my own head. God they were looking for me...well they were looking for Dhampir Rose no one had seemed to notice I was Strigoi yet. I sat there wondering what to do when a sudden urge took over me Lissa, Christian, Adrian and Cindy were only being guarded by two guardians. Four Moroi to only two guardians. I could easily take down two guardians, the urge was getting stronger and stronger and I realised where I was headed. I was going to pay my friends a little visit. It was time for Rose to stop hiding and come out to play!


	10. Chapter10 Never Been one to follow rules

**Hi everyone I would like to thank everyone for the great reviews. I really thought that the direction I took this story would upset people, but so far you have all been great about what I'm writing. I hope you guys keep enjoying and sorry it's taken me so long to update **

**Chapter 10 I've never been one to follow the Rules**

I had made my way to the hotel that my friends and family were staying at. I was going to walk straight in the front entrance but as I rounded the corner of the hotel something very interesting caught my eye. Parked outside the front of the hotel was a black SUV and through the side mirror of the car I could see a familiar face. It appeared to be a guardian I had seen at court a couple of times. I scanned the front entrance of the hotel and surprise, surprise what do you know I could make out at least another three guardians. They all appeared to be trying to blend in, but they were all positioned to be able to see who entered and exited the hotel. I could see an earpiece in one of the guardian's ears. I closed my eyes and decided to focus my Strigoi senses in on what was being said through the earpiece.

"This is an absolute waste of time if you ask me, they haven't made any contact with Rose" said one of the guardians into a small microphone hidden on his collar.

"They must be here for a reason we just have to wait it out that's all" That voice was familiar it was Guardian Reynolds. He was the one Dimitri had convinced to tell them about my escape back at the medical centre. "Let me check in with team two, see if they have anything" Guardian Reynolds picked up a walkie talkie. "Team one to team two do you read me OVER?"

I heard a crackling sound coming from the walkie talkie "We read you team one OVER"

Guardian Reynolds spoke into his walkie talkie "Do you have anything on the group your following? OVER"

The voice on the other walkie talkie spoke again "Nothing yet they have just arrived at some club...but nothing interesting is going down...I got mark running a check on the fourth guardian with them but nothing yet sir OVER"

Fourth guardian what fourth guardian? there was only three guardians and Abe. That's when it hit me Abe must be wearing his ring Adrian made him that makes him look like a Dhampir. Guardian Reynolds spoke again "Roger that let me know when you have an ID OVER"

Well this was interesting they had two teams of guardians tagging them looking for me. Funny not one single one of them had noticed they were being followed. I would have thought for sure that Dimitri would have realised they were being followed. It seems not even his excellent guardian skills had alerted him to the fact they were being watched. Then again he has probably been pre-occupied with my death and all. I decided that I would have to find another way in, but if my instincts were correct all the entrances would be being monitored. I walked around to a side of the hotel and found a fire escape door. I wouldn't be able to open it from the outside but one good kick should fix that. I scanned the area before I approached the door. Hmmmmmmm just as I suspected there was a female guardian dressed in a civilian outfit to blend in as a tourist I assumed. She was sitting on a small bench across from the entrance trying to look busy rummaging through her purse. I scanned the area again about 50 meters down I could see a couple of human men they looked pretty drunk and they were being rather rowdie. I sauntered down to them trying to give them as much flirtatious attitude as I could.

"Heya fellas" I said my voice was cold and slightly menacing but I think I came of flirty.

"Hey pretty lady...you looking for some company" Said the good looking one with the blonde hair.

"Are you offering?" I laughed, god I would never get over the sound of my laugh it was so chilling but kind of cool.

"Absolutely" the blonde guy smiled "don't suppose you have a friend that my guy here, could keep company as well do ya?" The blonde gave me a small wink, and moved toward me. He grabbed me and pulled me in toward his body.

I didn't struggle against it, instead I leaned in toward his ear "As a matter of fact I do" I whispered "one word of advice to your friend though she likes her guys to come on strong...she likes to play hard to get and doesn't like a guy to back down easy"

"You here that buddy" the blonde guy slapped his mate on the shoulder then turned back to me "Well where is your friend hiding beautiful"

I smiled a flirtatious smile without exposing my fangs and lead the way "this way come on" Gosh the guy looked mouth watering. I still had a burning in my stomach that I didn't get to satisfy due to my little encounter with my friends. I almost decided to abort my plan and satisfy my need but the urge to see my old friends was far too strong. I would just have to eat later; I may even come back for Blondie here. As we neared the female guardian I stopped at the edge of the shadows so she couldn't see me. "Hey you guys go get acquainted with my friend over there I will be with you in a second" I said to the two guys. The blonde guy looked at me about to protest that he had to let go of me when I leant in and planted a passionate kiss on his lips. I couldn't have the guy thinking I was going to take off or make a scene to close to the guardian. So I thought of the only thing I could to convince him I was coming straight back. "Got to go to the ladies room be right back" I said to Blondie as I pulled away from the kiss and turned to walk away.

I watched from behind a tree as the two drunken humans approached the female guardian. Just as I thought they started with the annoying, drunken banter. The guardian didn't seem impressed by the attention and when blondies mate started to get physical, the guardian attacked them. This was my cue. I ran to the door at strigoi speed and kicked it open quickly while the guardian was distracted. As soon as I was inside I quickly shut the door. The door alarm sounded but I would be long gone before anyone would notice I entered.

As I approached the hall in which my old room was located, I noticed that Abe's two guardians's stood outside of it leaning against the wall. That was interesting, I would have had one guardian in the room and one guarding the door. Considering they were Abe's guardians I was a little surprised. I would have thought he would have had the best of the best when it came to guardians. Then again maybe when it come to Abe they were good at their job, but when it comes to guarding Lissa and everyone else inside, maybe they weren't as switched on. This was going to work in my favour though so I gave up on analysing there strategy and decided to get on with it.

If there is one thing I learnt from Dimitri, it was that you always have more of a chance of winning a battle if you have the element of surprise and that was exactly what I had on my side. I walked toward the two guardians with complete confidence. I still had my sunglasses on so that would help me for a little bit longer. I knew it wouldn't take much for them to work out I was Strigoi though once I was up close. But that was okay I didn't need long. As I got closer to the guardians I noticed they looked at me with complete surprise.

"Ahh ...Rose is that you?" one of the guardians said to me as the other one straightened himself of the wall.

"Surprise" I said as I lifted my glasses to reveal my red ringed eyes. My voice was cold and chilling and I knew they got the message. As the guardian closest to me went to charge at me I threw out my fist and connected right with the side of his temple. The sweet spot as I liked to think of it. I hadn't killed him but he wasn't coming to for quite some time. I couldn't waste any time in taking down the second guardian so I went at him with Strigoi speed wrapping my hands around his throat and cutting of his air supply. His protests were muffled and he struggled for around another 20 seconds before he finally passed out. I dragged them one by one to a store closet across the hall and bound and gagged them with some sheeting located in the closet. To make sure they wouldn't get out I pushed a coke vending machine in front of the door.

Now that was done it was time to visit my friends. I walked over to the door and using the key card I swiped from one of the guardians, I pushed the card in releasing the latch. As I opened the door I seen Lissa and Christian cuddled on a couch together and Adrian was on the opposite couch drinking from another Vodka bottle. It was Adrian that looked toward the door first. As he seen me I seen his whole body freeze. The Vodka bottle Adrian was holding slipped from his hand and fell to the floor with a crash.

"Adrian you klutz look what you've done to the carpet" Lissa said as she hopped up of Christian's lap to help Adrian clean up.

"Rose...omg Rose your here" Adrian said as he slowly got up off the couch.

Lissa's head shot up in my direction shock plastered her features "Rose...oh Rose...Rose" Lissa was beginning to sob as she scrambled to her feet. I shut the door behind me and took several steps closer toward them. Lissa had got to her feet and was about to run to me with arms stretched out "Omg Rose your okay...Rose" when all of a sudden Christians arms were around her pulling her back. Adrian stood in front of Lissa protectively. "Christian let go...let go its Rose" Lissa screamed.

"That's not Rose Liss...that's not the Rose you remember" Christian whispered to her.

I laughed it was that cold and chilling laugh that I was beginning to grow fond of. "Who say's I'm not the Rose you remember" my voice sounded cold and malicious; there was no emotion in my tone. I heard Lissa gasp and begin to sob louder. I took another step toward them. All three of them took another step back.

Adrian stood there shaking his head from side to side. A tear ran down his right cheek "Oh Rose I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry he did this to you" Adrian looked like a broken man who could barely contain himself. I think it was only pure adrenalin that kept him standing.

"Sorry...Sorry for what?...Don't be sorry I'm not" I smiled and this time I didn't hide my fangs. Lissa began to sob harder and Christian's grip grew tighter around her.

"Rose please...please this isn't you...You can fight this Rose...We can help you, we can fix this...let us fix this Rose" Adrian's voice was pleading and genuinely sincere.

I took another step toward them "Oh yes your little spirit filled stake's...hmmmmmm let me think...um I'll pass" I took another step forward and by now Christian had himself and Lissa completely pressed against the wall and Adrian still stood in front of them.

"Then why are you here Rose...are you here to kill us?"Lissa could barely get the words out between sobs.

I had to laugh at her words they were quite funny considering I spent my whole life protecting her. My laugh was so cold and chilling that I seen all of them cringe in toward each other. "Lissa, Lissa, Lissa...now that's not a very nice thing to assume is it." I said shaking my head. I smiled again and I seen more tears sliding down her face. "I've spent my life protecting you and what...you assume that all of a sudden I'm going to kill you"

"Your Strigoi Rose...why...why wouldn't you" Lissa said again between sobs.

"Well in case you hadn't noticed, I never have been one to follow the rules!" I laughed again "Besides for the moment it's too much fun having you around!"

"Rose please let us help you...let us bring you back" Adrian pleaded

I couldn't say for sure that I didn't want to go back, but what would I be going back to anyway. I'd eventually probably go mad bonded to Lissa. The one true love of my life didn't love me and Adrian would eventually leave me. I couldn't seem to find a good enough reason to want my old life back, either that or slowly being Strigoi was taking me over and I couldn't care enough to find a reason. I looked into Adrian's eyes they were filled with such longing. I ran at him with Strigoi speed, he didn't have enough time to react and he froze in place. I placed my hand at the side of his face and leant in toward his ear. I stroked my finger down his cheek and then whispered into his ear "I have a better idea...let me awaken you...what have you got to hang around here for anyway...come and be with me instead"

In barely a whisper Adrian struggled with his words "And if I refuse...you will what?"

I laughed once again and then pushed myself back from Adrian "Hah...I will do nothing I'm not Dimitri, if that's what you're thinking...I'm not going to hunt you down until you change your mind...and I'm not going to kill you if you don't choose what I'm offering you" I backed several steps away from them. I could tell by the look in Christian's eye that he was getting ready to protect Lissa at all costs, and by that little display I had crossed the line and come to close. "Settle down fire boy you're in no danger from me" I said waving my hand in the air.

"Rose please...I know it's still you Rose...let me help you before you can't go back from the things you've done" Lissa was still crying but I could see a determination in her. As I looked at Lissa I seen her gasp and as quick as the gasp happened I heard a movement behind me. I felt a thump to the back of my head, of course that was never going to take me down. I spun around to see Cindy standing there holding a metal vase. Gosh I sucked at this whole Strigoi senses thing. I should have heard her coming long before she made contact with my head. "Ouch" I said sarcastically "That wasn't very nice now was it" I took a step toward Cindy her eyes widened with fear.

As I took another step I heard Lissa scream "Christian nooooooooo" I spun around to see a ball of flame heading straight for me. I darted out the way quickly and a cushion on the couch caught on fire.

I looked at Christian and laughed a cold and chilling laugh "did you have something against that cushion?" I turned from Christians glaring eyes back to Cindy's "Are you going to put that out or something...I mean water is your speciality isn't it? Cindy's eyes grew wider and then she ran to the sink and quickly turned on the tap. With a quick flick of her wrist she directed enough water to the couch extinguishing the flaming cushion.

I looked back toward Lissa and Adrian. I could see the hurt in their eyes mixed with a relief that I wasn't dead and that they could fix me. I knew they would try and I wasn't sure how I felt about it, but I had a feeling I was going to make it difficult for them. I gave them a small smile "Well as amusing as it was watching Christian attack an innocent cushion I really have to dash...I'm sure it won't be long before the rest of the gang shows up, and I'm not sure the odds would be in my favour if that happened" then I looked directly at Lissa "I'll be watching you so be good "Lissa gasped as if I had threatened her but I actually hadn't. My voice had probably sounded threatening. I meant I would literally be watching her through the bond although she didn't know that. I decided to keep that to myself for now.

I then looked at Adrian "Think about my offer...I'll be back for an answer" I gave him a small menacing wink "Catch you in your dreams" I seen Adrian's whole body tense he knew he would see me in his dreams and he couldn't figure out how.

I turned toward the door and as I turned the handle I heard Lissa's crying pleas "Rose please don't go...Rose please stay, I'll help you Rose I... please let me help you" I paused at the door Lissa's sobs were getting louder. I was frozen there for a moment torn between wanting to turn around and comfort Lissa and then knowing that my feelings were slowly leaving me and I wasn't sure how to comfort her.

Instead I grabbed the handle and looked to the ground, I took a deep breath in "Be sure to say hello to Dimitri for me" I looked up and opened the door and I left without looking back.

As I closed the door behind me, I saw the elevator stop on this floor. I quickly took off around the corner of the hall and pressed myself against the wall. I listened as four sets of feet exited the elevator. I sniffed the air and instantly caught the sweet scent of Dimitri's cologne. They were back I knew I didn't have long to exit the building. I stayed with my back pressed against the wall and that's when I heard the sweet sound of Dimitri's voice.

"Eddie, Thomas hold back...Abe stay where you are"

"Dimitri man what's going on?" I heard Eddie whisper.

Dimitri whispered back "Something's different that coke machine has been moved look at the carpet" shit he was good. Dimitri didn't miss a thing.

"Maybe hotel staff moved it" Thomas replied

"Maybe...but hold back anyway" Dimitri said with authority.

I peered around the corner and seen Dimitri pulling out his key card. He was motioning to Eddie and Thomas with his finger. As Dimitri went to put the key card in the door, I saw him freeze. I instantly sensed that he sensed something and was about to look my direction. I took off down the hall that I was hiding in at a dead run. I know he felt that same crackling energy that we always felt in each other's presence we always had a UN canning knack of sensing each other and this was no different. The only thing I had in my favour was that he didn't see me and he had a duty to check everyone in that room was safe. Who was I kidding it was more than duty that would make him check that room first. It was Devotion for Lissa above all others that would see he go in there and not follow me. Still I ran as fast as I could.


	11. Chapter 11 Dreams and Decisions

**Hey guys sorry for the big gap between updates but unfortunately some very sad circumstances prevented me from getting back to the story.**

**To all You Adrian fans I've given you a little something in this chapter to tie you over and to all you Dimitri fans I know you guys exist so bare with me I haven't forgot about him and Rose **

**Chapter 11 Dreams and Decisions**

I don't know how long I ran for but I eventually found myself back in my hotel room. It had been a close call with Dimitri. One more second and I'm sure he would have seen me hiding in that hall. Then again even if he had seen me I'm not sure he would have chased me. I was pretty sure his only concern would have been whether I left Lissa alive or not. God I was losing my feelings and emotions but I was still managing to feel jealousy it figures that the strongest of emotions would be the hardest to lose. I'm not even sure why I cared that Dimitri would check Lissa before chasing me, none of it should matter. Dimitri made it clear Lissa was important to him and that he wanted nothing to do with me. I'm Strigoi now it's time I stopped wanting him to care.

I decided to have a shower and change. I still had a growing burn in my stomach that I needed to satisfy, but I couldn't risk leaving my room tonight. Instead I lay on the bed that I would never be able to sleep in and decided to pay a visit to Lissa's head.

Lissa was sitting on the bed, her knees were up to her chest and she was resting her head on top of them. She had been crying a lot but I could feel through the bond that she was exhausted and couldn't shed another tear. Across from Lissa on a couch I could see Abe he looked sad. You could sense through Lissa that he felt he had failed me. Next to Lissa on the other side of the bed I could see Christian there was resolve in his eyes.

"I know what you're thinking Liss but it's too dangerous" Christian said with a sad voice. Lissa's head shot up and glared at Christian.

"What are you saying...I should give up...I will never give up Christian...Rose would never give up on me and I will never give up on her" Lissa's voice was pained and angry.

"She would see it coming Liss...Dimitri didn't expect you to stab him with a stake...you had the element of surprise...you don't have that with Rose" Christian replied in a soft, pleading voice. Lissa looked toward Dimitri who was sitting on another couch with his head in his hands. Dimitri looked empty his eyes appeared glazed over there was no emotion to them at all. All of a sudden Lissa noticed something sparked in Dimitri, he lifted his head and began shaking it.

"Dimitri what is it?" Lissa asked.

"I just don't understand it...I...I can't see how victor got the better of her...rose is to good and she fought me tooth and nail when I wanted her to be Strigoi" A pain flashed across Dimitri's face at the memory. "Rose would rather have died than been Strigoi" Dimitri kept shaking his head.

"That's what she thought was happening to her" it was Cindy who spoke in a very soft voice. Everyone's eyes shot toward her. Her body tensed under everyone's glares.

"What happened? ...I need to know what happened that day with Victor" Dimitri had walked toward her now shaking her on the shoulders.

Lissa quickly jumped off the bed and run over to Cindy and Dimitri. "Dimitri don't scare her" Dimitri's eyes flashed shock when he realised he was touching her. He slowly let go of her shoulders.

"Cindy what did happen that night?... Rose was very good at what she did...she could have got the better of him Like Dimitri said...help us understand what happened...please"

A tear began to slide down Cindy's cheek at the memories of that night. She walked over and sat on a nearby couch. "Victor had me around the throat and was about to snap my neck when Rose screamed for him to stop...she told him to kill her not me. Victor had asked her to choose for you and she chose to let me go for you" Cindy began sobbing and Lissa urged her to go on. "She thought he was going to kill her...I don't think she ever considered he would turn her...she gave me goodbye messages for all of you and then the light just switched off in her eyes...he bit into her neck and she didn't even flinch she just sat there...that's all I seen before they pulled me from the room I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry" Cindy was really crying now the memories of that night clearly still haunted her.

"See that makes no sense Rose would never just sit there and let herself be killed" Dimitri said as he stood up and began pacing the room.

That's when someone laughed a haunting laugh and Lissa's body spun around to the sight of Adrian downing another bottle of vodka. "Adrian what's a matter" Lissa seemed concerned for Adrian's mental health.

Adrian looked up to Lissa and then across to Dimitri. "The Rose you remember would never give up...but the Rose you destroyed that day in the chapel well that Rose would absolutely give up" Adrian smiled at Dimitri knowing he hit right where he wanted to.

Pain flashed across Dimitri's face at Adrian's words. Lissa caught on to how hurt Dimitri looked and fired back at Adrian. "How dare you say those things Adrian no one is to blame for this except Victor...Rose would never give up, there is no way I would have sensed she was feeling like that." Adrian laughed again and looked right into Lissa's eyes.

"You were too busy worrying about Dimitri's feelings to actually take time out and listen to what it was doing to Rose" Adrian looked mad now and Lissa gasped at his words.

Christian jumped of the bed and headed straight for Adrian "You shut the hell up Adrian" It looked like Christian was about to go punch Adrian until the sounds of Lissa crying stopped him. Christian spun around and then headed straight for Lissa to offer her comfort. "Liss shhhhhh come on he doesn't mean it" Christian whispered into her hair.

"His right " Lissa said between sobs "He is right I never once tried to comfort her through the bond...I just always kept telling her to back off and Give Dimitri some space...I should have been there for her." Christian grabbed Lissa tighter and rubbed her hair as he looked over at Adrian with a glare.

Adrian downed a bottle of vodka "I'm over this pity party I'm off to bed ... and if you all think I'm full of shit about Rose giving up ask Abe what his thoughts are on the matter..." Adrian walked to another room and slammed the door shut.

Everyone looked over to Abe who merely lowered his head to the ground. Lissa Knew as soon as she seen him do it that I had given up and I could feel the pain in her through the bond. "Well I'm going to fix this, I'm bringing Rose back ... I don't care what anyone thinks on the matter" Lissa's voice was full of conviction.

Dimitri stood up and looked directly at Lissa "Well I'm helping...so what do we do...where do we go from here" Lissa smiled at Dimitri and I felt a confidence shoot through the bond that with Dimitri helping her she could pull this off.

I decided not to stick around in Lissa's head any longer. I still didn't know how I felt about any of it. I certainly wasn't sure I even wanted to go back to my old life. I decided that instead of thinking about it I would pay Adrian a visit instead. I concentrated hard and before I knew it I was sitting on my old bed back at court. I looked up at Adrian who was looking around the room confused and then he spotted me, he instinctively took a step backward. He was obviously still taken back by my new appearance. I slowly pulled myself up from the bed and stepped toward him. "You're not scared of me are you?" My voice was cold and chilling and filled with sarcasm and I added a slightly chilling laugh to it.

Adrian froze and swallowed "Yes...and no" I smiled at his response and took another step toward him. I placed my hand on the side of his face. Adrian's whole body tensed at my icy touch. I slowly ran my fingers softy down his face.

I leant in toward his ear and whispered "What is it that scares you exactly hmmmm" I pulled back and looked at him directly in the eyes with a chilling smile that exposed my fangs.

Adrian swallowed again his nerves taking hold of him he was looking at my teeth for a while before looking up into my newly red rimmed eyes. "Rose..." Was all he was able to say.

I smiled back at him I had to say this power I had over him that was making him so nervous was a total turn on. I slowly circled his body maintaining some sort of physical contact with him at all times. His body was still tense and jumped at every small touch I made. As I reached the front of him I placed my finger on his chin and gently pulled his face toward mine so that we were only centimetres apart. "Have you thought about my offer Adrian" I grazed my top teeth over my bottom lip to draw his attention to my mouth something I knew he could never resist.

Adrian paused looking at my lips. I decided to take the opportunity to remind him of what he was missing. I leant upwards until our lips met and I kissed him softly just enough to make him want more before I pulled away. Adrian was tense the whole time but he didn't stop the kiss I knew he wouldn't be able to. Strigoi or not I knew Adrian still craved me.

"So have you given any thought to my offer or not" I was looking directly into his eyes and our lips were still close.

"It's all I've thought about Rose...I miss you" I smiled my wicked smile at him and then pulled him into my body. The kiss started slowly but before long intensity took over. I had pulled him toward the bed and pushed him down onto it. I climbed on to the bed straddling him before I leant down and resumed the intense kiss. Adrian was at first hesitant but before long he too was lost in the passion that was between us. I lifted his shirt and ran my hands up his body. His entire body broke out into goose bumps. He followed my actions scrunching my shirt into his fist and running his other hand along the base of my back. Adrian grabbed me and rolled me under him; he pulled away from me slightly and looked down into my eyes searching for something.

"Rose...why didn't you kill us back there...why would you just let us go?" Adrian's eyes were still searching mine for something.

I pushed him off me slightly "I told you I never follow rules and its way too much fun having you guys around at the moment"

Adrian looked at me before shaking his head from side to side "It's more than that Rose... you couldn't do it could you because you still care...you still care about everyone"

I pushed Adrian off me and onto the bed before I straddled him once again. I leant in toward his face "You're wrong you know I don't care...I could kill you if I wanted to and I wouldn't give it a second thought" My voice was more chilling than ever and Adrian tensed at my words.

"I...I don't think you could Rose...I think you already would have but you can't...you still love everyone Rose... Why won't you let them help you Rose...if there is still some of the old Rose in there why isn't she fighting to get her soul back"

I pushed myself off of Adrian and climbed off the bed. I could feel anger building in me I spun to look at Adrian and he must off sensed the anger in me either that or my red rimmed eyes showed him because he pushed himself back from me nervously. "Don't for one minute think I didn't kill you all because I couldn't... I didn't this time but if you all keep trying to hunt me down I won't hesitate next time"

"Rose I'm sorry" Adrian seemed upset that he had aggravated me.

I looked at him before realising that he was never going to choose to be awakened by me "So I guess I know your answer to my offer then" I had to admit I was somewhat relieved I never really wanted Adrian to become Strigoi for me especially when I didn't know how I felt about it myself.

"Rose I meant it I miss you and I want to be with you" Adrian climbed of the bed and walked toward me.

I laughed my chilling laugh "You mean you want to be with Dhampir Rose...well I hate to break it to you Adrian but she doesn't exist anymore"

"Rose please" Adrian was shaking his head with pain in his eyes.

I walked over to Adrian I was feeling calmer now. I leant in and kissed him on the side of the cheek. I stayed there next to him "Tell them I know what they're planning and they're wasting their time...tell them I can see them through Lissa's bond so I can't be caught by surprise" Adrian gasped at my words about still being bonded to Lissa. I leant in and kissed him one more time before leaning into his ears and whispering "Goodbye Adrian" Adrian went to say something but before he could I dissolved the dream.


	12. Chapter 12 I'm going to fight for you

**Hey guys I am very sorry for the very long delay. I know where I want to head with this story but I hit a point in the story where I don't know how to take it there. I really want the story to flow well and not chop and change all over the place but sometimes that's hard when there is lots of little things you need to include. Anyway I'm giving it a lot of thought and that's why I am finding it so hard to write. I don't know how real writers do it they must just go over and over it again and again. I hope this chapter flows off the last one well and it may give you Dimitri fans something to feel good about.**

**Chapter 12 I'm going to fight for you.**

Once I dissolved the dream with Adrian, I decided to slip into Lissa's head. I knew it wouldn't be long before Adrian woke up and told them about the bond and I didn't want to miss a minute of their reactions. Lissa was sitting with her legs crossed holding a stake between her hands. I could feel through the bond that she was charming the stake with spirit. No doubt to fix me, god I wish I could want to be fixed, but I just didn't. I knew it was partly because the longer I was Strigoi the more emotions I would lose until I know longer cared. Robert had warned me that even Victor had originally wanted to be Moroi again but eventually the monster in you takes over. I also knew that was only a minor part of why I didn't want to be healed. Before I was turned Strigoi I had given up on my life and that was a big part of why I didn't want to be fixed now. How do you go back to a life that you no longer wanted?

Dimitri sat in front of Lissa looking at her every move with such Awe. He still looked at her like a god and I had to admit it was beginning to make me sick. I should have been the one who he stared at like that, but instead he didn't want to look at me at all. Suddenly I felt through the bond Lissa get distracted by a door slamming shut behind her. Lissa spun around feeling irritated only to meet Adrian's tired eyes.

"Adrian do you think you can keep it down, I'm trying to concentrate" Lissa said to him in an irritated voice.

Adrian looked at her with a slightly smug but pained smile "you're wasting your time with that you know" as he nodded to the Stake in Lissa's hand. "Your never going to catch her unaware" Adrian walked to the mini bar and pulled out another bottle of alcohol and cracked open the lid.

"Well clearly not with your help anyway, perhaps if you stopped drinking for five minutes and helped us out we would have a better chance" Lissa voice was laced with sarcasm, it was unusual for her and I don't know when her relationship with Adrian had become so strained. All of a sudden I felt a pang of jealousy go through the bond and that's when I realised she was jealous that I had asked Adrian to be Strigoi and not her. Lissa spun around and closed her eyes and began concentrating on the stake once again, until she was once again interrupted by Adrian.

"Don't say I didn't warn you"

Lissa spun around and rose to her feet "What is your problem Adrian... you would think you would be doing what you could to get Rose back...instead your drinking yourself into a stupor and irritating everyone around you with your pathetic comments" The anger was building in Lissa and Christian and Dimitri must have sensed it because they were both at her side in a flash holding her back.

Adrian was shaking his head with a smug smile on his face. He took another sip from the bottle in his hand and appeared rather unfazed by Lissa's temper tantrum. I could feel through the bond that this seemed to anger Lissa even further. It was Christian who spoke next.

"Liss come on leave him, where all dealing with the loss of Rose in our own way, and you know this is how Adrian deals with all of his problems" Christian looked to Adrian satisfied that he had calmed Lissa and had a dig at Adrian at the same time.

Dimitri gave Lissa's arm a small tug "come Vasilisa let's get back to the stake and stop wasting time and energy on him" Lissa looked up at Dimitri and nodded then went to turn around but Adrian spoke again.

"Let me ask you something Lissa... your Roses best friend yes?" Lissa looked at Adrian wondering where he was headed with this, to angry to speak she merely nodded yes. Adrian smiled and then took another sip out of the bottle. "Your Roses best friend yet when she was here it wasn't you that she asked to join her...it was me was it not?"

"She only asked you because you have no will power at anything you do...she knew she had a shot with you, that's all" Lissa smiled smugly then turned her back to Adrian and began walking back to where she was sitting before.

"Hmmmmm perhaps but let me ask you this, has Rose visited you in your dreams since she became Strigoi?"

Lissa stopped when she heard Adrian's question and spun around to look at him. "Of course not Rose can't dream walk you know that"

"Yet she has visited me twice" Adrian smiled and then poured the remainder of his bottle into a glass.

"You're lying...you're a liar Adrian" Lissa was getting angry again. Dimitri and Christian appeared frozen in place looking at Adrian like he had officially gone mad.

"actually I'm not lying...Rose is still bonded to you Lissa, she is probably watching this entire conversation right now, how do you think she knew how to come here when Dimitri and the others weren't here it wasn't a coincidence Lissa...she told you she would be watching you, she meant through the bond...She told me she would be back for an answer she meant in my dreams"

"That...that's impossible...your wrong" Lissa was shaking her head trying to convince herself Adrian was lying but a small part of her noticed the truth in his voice. "Rose is Strigoi all that is impossible...it can't be true"

"Well the first time I seen her I didn't believe it either I thought I was dreaming...but she can somehow do it because she is shadow kissed...as long as you're alive and using spirit rose can access it" Adrian said in a more serious voice than before.

Lissa sank to the ground realisation hitting her that what Adrian was saying was true. Christian ran to Lissa and knelt down next to her pulling her hair back behind her ears. Christian looked to Adrian "What does this mean?"

"It means what I have already told you. You won't be able to save Rose she is going to see you coming and she won't let you get close enough to help her, you're wasting your time" the last part of Adrian's statement seemed to cause pain in his face.

Lissa began to sob and placed her head into her hands. I could feel defeat through the bond. "But that's still Rose she could of killed us but she didn't... Rose is still in there...why won't she let us help her" Lissa said between sobs.

Adrian must have seen an opening to get at Lissa for her previous behaviour and didn't hesitate in using it. "Does anything I say register at all with you people...Rose has nothing to come back to...she gave up long before Victor did this to her... While Dimitri was too busy loathing himself and hurting Rose, you were too busy worrying about his feelings to realise what was happening with Rose...not to mention she was accused of killing Tatiana and facing a death sentence...Rose gave up before she was even turned into a Strigoi...how do you expect a dead person to have the will to live when she didn't even have the will to live when she was alive" Adrian drowned downed the rest of the glass satisfied he had made them realise there role in all this. I had to admit Adrian had got it pretty right I had given up the will long before this happened but I didn't want my friends to feel responsible for any of this.

I felt the emotions swirling through Lissa, pain at my loss, frustration at her inability to notice my feelings, anger at herself and anger at Adrian. Jealousy that I had visited him and not her, but the biggest emotion swirling through her was anger at the knowledge that I would choose this life over my other one. She hated me in that very moment for giving up. Lissa was shaken out of her torrent of emotions by a firm set of fingers gripping her around the shoulders. Lissa looked up to Dimitri's chocolate brown eyes staring intently at her. That's when I realised he wasn't looking at Lissa he was looking directly at me.

"Rose we need to talk...Meet with me on your terms...send word of when and where no tricks I promise...I need to see you Roza... Please" Dimitri's usual guardian face was filled with pain and pleading and I had to admit it haunted me like no other face could. I couldn't stay in Lissa's head a second longer knowing it was me he was talking to. I ripped myself from Lissa's mind there was a pain in my chest that I hadn't felt since the church and it scared me how alive the pain made me feel.

Several hours had passed as I lay on my bed pondering what to do. There was still another 5 hours until night fall. It couldn't come soon enough. The burning in my stomach was getting worse and I needed to satisfy it. I knew this time I would most likely drink someone dry it had been to long since I fed. The thought of taking a life would have brought a tear to my eye if I was able to cry but I also knew I would do it. I was the predator now they were the prey I couldn't look at them as people I could only look at them as food it's the way it would be from now on. As I laid there I thought about Dimitri's request to meet with me. I was sure he would have some trick in place even though he claimed he wouldn't. There was no way I was going to risk getting close enough to him to find out. That's when it dawned on me, there was another way and it would be completely on my terms.

I closed my eyes and began to focus. I was sitting on the bed in the cabin back at the academy. It was the cabin that was to be the beginning of the end. A fitting place really all things considered. Dimitri was sitting on a chair in the corner looking straight at me. I could tell at first he thought he was dreaming, but then his eyes seemed to recognise the difference in me and he gasped in shock.

"Do you often dream of the cabin?" I asked

Dimitri shifted forward in his chair and then quickly looked around the room cautiously before returning his gaze back to me. "Roza..."

"You didn't answer my question...do you often dream of this cabin?"

Dimitri looked to the ground shaking his head softly and then looked back up to me "God every night Roza...I dream of this place every night"

"Why" My voice sounded chilling and accusing but it didn't seem to faze him.

"Because it was the last place I seen you smile Roza...it was the best moment in my life to look into you beautiful brown eyes and see you looking back at me. In that very moment only you and I existed"

I laughed it sounded cold and menacing and Dimitri flinched ever so slightly. I got up from the bed and paced along its edge dragging my index finger along the quilt "And yet it was not enough"

Dimitri stood up cautiously and took a step toward me "It was always enough Roza"

I laughed again "Lets not play games Dimitri...if it was enough you would still be in love with me now despite everything that happened...but you're not Love Fades apparently"

Dimitri took another step toward me with his arms out pleading "Roza please let me"

I quickly cut him off "Don't say whatever your about to say...any word you say now I know will only be to try to convince me to come back...I know it will be a lie. A reason to make me think life is worth living"

"Roza nothing I say to you will be a lie. I did horrible things to you Roza but what made it worse was even while I was Strigoi I was still in love with you Rose...I was still absolutely in love with you...what sort of person does that to someone they love...I know I threatened to kill you but truth of the matter was I was never going to. I was always going to make you like me. I didn't want to live without you...how is that healthy Rose...everyone says I need to forgive myself for things that weren't in my control...but Rose that part was me, my love for you was me...just like the reason you didn't kill Adrian and Lissa was your love for them Roza...you still have control over that...If you can do the right thing and walk away from them why couldn't I, what sort of person does that make me Rose"

I didn't know what to say I was in shock, could any of what he was saying be true.

"My love for you never faded Roza...I needed you to think it had because you deserve better than me...you deserve someone who would never hurt you like I have"

I looked at Dimitri and gave him a small sad smile "You look at what you did as a bad thing Dimitri but true love isn't supposed to make sense, it's meant to be without boundaries. You're meant to fight for the one you love beyond reason. That's what makes it true love because you will fight and do anything to keep that person"

Dimitri took another step toward me "Roza..."

I took a step backward from his advance "None of it matters now anyway, you're never going to see it that way...Adrian will one day no longer love me when he gets over this rebellious faze of his and Lissa has her real sister now and Christian. I know she is going to be happy and safe, you think of her like a god and no harm can come to her with you as her guardian. You vowed to devote your life to her Dimitri and she is where your real love now lies"

Dimitri shook his head "No Roza it will always be you...I make a vow to you that I'm going to make this right again"

I stepped toward him and pushed a small piece of his hair that was dangling in his face behind his ear. Dimitri grabbed my hand and held it to his face "I'm going to fight for you Roza"

I stroked the side of his cheek lightly and leant into his ear and whispered "Please don't" then before he could say another word I dissolved the dream.

I lay on the bed a swirl of thoughts running through my head. Why couldn't I just let them help me, why was I fighting it so much? I preached about love and fighting for those you care about yet I couldn't even fight for myself. The longer I stayed Strigoi the less likely it was I would ever go back I knew this yet I kept fighting it anyway. I still had some unfinished business and being Strigoi would give me that extra advantage. I was going after Victor Dashkov and I was going to at least clear my name over the queen's murder. But first I was going to eat I could no longer ignore the burning in my stomach and I could no longer ignore the niggling thought in my head that once I do this I really can never go back.


	13. Chapter 13 Dead End

**Hey guys this is a shorter chapter than usual and I'm not sure I was ready to go this direction so soon but I have really been stuck lately on how to write this. Sorry for such a long wait. The next chapter will explain more but I really felt I had to end the chapter where I did!**

**Chapter 13 Dead End**

The burning in my stomach was becoming worse and worse and Dimitri's words were haunting me. The worse part about this whole mess was when I was a Dhampir I would have rather died than do what I was about to do now, but Dimitri had felt that way to. Once he was turned Strigoi he did what I was about to do. It's like this overwhelming voice in your head urging you to embrace what you have become, but there is still this little voice inside me screaming not to do it. Maybe I didn't have to kill my victims maybe I could just take what I needed and leave them alive like I did with the guy in the alley. Who was I kidding that is exactly what Dimitri would have told himself initially and then the hunger probably just took over him, exactly the same way I felt it taking over me with that guy in the alley. For some reason the more I pondered it the more I realised I barely cared. It was exactly like Robert said eventually you can't feel your emotions. That voice screaming for me to stop was getting quieter and quieter by the minute.

I headed out of my hotel toward the busy nightclub section of town. As I was walking I got the distinct feeling I was being followed but by who? As I continued walking I opened my Strigoi senses to everything around me, to get a better feeling of whom and how many were following me. I could sense at least three people hot on my tail. Wait they weren't just people they were Strigoi. I could also sense at least another two people further back. I could see an alley ahead of me so I quickened my pace and rounded the corner ready for battle. I leant against the alley wall and waited.

Two Strigoi rounded the corner and I lunged at the one closest to me. He was strong and at first threw me to the ground with ease. I noticed that as I jumped back to my feet at lightning fast speed the other Strigoi was standing casually by the wall just watching the fight. I lunged at the guy that threw me to the ground quickly and wrestled him to the ground, I managed to swing my leg around his neck and pin him to the down. He began to laugh at first and it almost caught me off guard. I quickly leant forward and with a quick twist of his neck I felt his bones snapping. His body went limp but I was pretty sure I had merely incapacitated him not killed him; hopefully he would be down long enough to let tomorrows sun do the rest. I sprang to my feet and spun around quickly toward the other Strigoi who was still leaning against the wall smiling.

"My turn then I guess, this should be fun" The strigoi casually uncrossed his ankles and began to approach me still smiling. I was going to enjoy removing his smug grin.

"You're just going to end up like your little friend here, but I'm okay with that" I said with a casually chilling tone.

The Strigoi smiled at me once again "I don't mind so much going down to a pretty little thing like you almost seems worth it"

Oh god this guy was flirting with me how Grose "Well let's stop all the small talk shall we and get to it"

The Strigoi smiled and then lunged at me throwing me hard against the wall. He pinned me there with his chest and leant into my ear and whispered. "Fiery little thing aren't you I thought we would get to know each other a little first"

I quickly pushed my knee up into his groin and as he buckled over I gave him another quick kick in the chest and pushed him across the alley into the far wall. "I have no desire at all to get to know you"

The Strigoi quickly jumped to his feet and that's when I heard the sound of someone clapping. We both stopped and looked toward the sound of the clapping in the shadows. That's when from the darkness I seen another Strigoi appear. "Victor warned us you would be good...seems he was right" The Strigoi replied still clapping his hands and shaking his head.

"So you're Victors little minions are you?" I said smugly.

The Strigoi I had been fighting didn't appreciate being called a minion and lunged at me once again. I was onto him this time though and ducked quickly out of the way. As he sped past me I kicked him in the back and he smashed his head into the wall hard. He was down but probably only for about 30 seconds or so. I had to make use of my time quickly. I flew toward the Strigoi standing at the edge of the shadows. He was ready for me though and kicked me square in the middle of the chest and before I knew it he was on top of me with his fingers around my throat.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way...come with me quietly or come with me in pieces Rose it's up to you"

That's when out of nowhere I felt the Strigoi ripped of me and I seen him thrown to the ground, hovering above him with a stake in his hand was Dimitri. Wait a minute Dimitri how could he be here. Dimitri lunged down and pushed the stake into the Strigoi's heart. "Rose will be going nowhere with you"

Dimitri looked up from the dead Strigoi directly toward me. I began to scramble backwards trying to get to my feet when I hit a wall. I quickly jumped to my feet and that's when I seen Eddie and Thomas appear behind him. Behind Eddie and Thomas I saw Lissa, Christian and Adrian. All of a sudden Abe, Cindy and his guardian's were there to. Shit this was a full scale attack they were going to trap me by all means necessary. I quickly scanned behind me it was a dead end. I wasn't getting out of here. Not without going through them.

Dimitri slowly got to his feet with his arms out pleading "Rose...don't do anything rash where not here to hurt you" Dimitri took another step toward me and my body tensed ready to fight. I seen Eddie and Thomas step forward at the same time.

Lissa was behind them with Christian holding her around the waist. They both looked nervous but there was a determined look on Lissa's face. "Rose please let us help you...where here to make you better Rose, this isn't you...where going to fix this" Lissa' voice was pleading like she was hoping I would see reason.

I couldn't even speak I was too busy frantically scanning everyone's faces. Abe's eyes were pleading and Cindy's were sympathetic. Christian seemed worried most likely for Lissa and Adrian well he wasn't looking at me at all he was looking at his feet.

Dimitri took another step toward me and as he did I seen in the corner of my eye the Strigoi that I had thrown into the wall had quickly jumped to his feet. This caught Eddie and Thomas's attention and they quickly got into a fighting stance. Dimitri's eyes never left mine. "Lissa and Christian stay behind me...Adrian stay near Thomas...Eddie you got it covered" Dimitri had organised everyone without ever looking away from me.

The Strigoi lunged toward Eddie and Eddie tried to stake him but just missed, they continued to wrestle when I noticed Adrian move away from Thomas. I had to take whatever opportunity I could to get out of here and I had noticed that Thomas was getting ready to help Eddie and hadn't noticed Adrian's small move. At Lightning Strigoi speed I sped toward Adrian and grabbed him by the throat pulling him back to shield me. Lissa gasped in shock and all the guardians braced themselves ready to attack me. "Don't any of you come any closer" I said with my chilling Strigoi voice.

Dimitri put his hands up to stop anyone coming toward me. "All of you stay back leave her"

Eddie finally had got the best of the Strigoi and had now joined everyone else braced to attack me. "We can't just let her walk out of here with Adrian man it's not right and you know it" Eddie said to Dimitri hesitantly.

Dimitri appeared angry "I said none of you will touch her and I mean it" Dimitri slowly looked back toward me "Rose you don't want to hurt Adrian now why don't you let him go" I still couldn't speak I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to hurt Adrian but he was my only way out of here.

That's when I was surprised by Adrian's voice "Rose its okay I want to come with you anyway...I've changed my mind" I gasped in shock at Adrian's words and so did everyone else.

"Adrian noooooo" Lissa screamed "How could you Adrian...How could you do this to all of us...your meant to help us fix Rose...How could you" Lissa began to sob.

I began to laugh I couldn't think of anything else to do and it sounded malice and chilling. They had come here united to return me to my former self only to have Adrian back out of the plan and now it was all falling apart for them. "Are you sure this is what you want Adrian? There is no going back after this" I said into his ear but loud enough for everyone else to here"

I seen Dimitri's body tense "Rose please...don't...not him Rose...please" I seen sadness cross Dimirti's face at what I was about to do and for one second I didn't want to do it. It was in that split second of indecision that I must have released Adrian just slightly because out of nowhere I felt Adrian move and all of a sudden I felt a blinding pain in my chest.

I heard the sounds of Lissa's screams "Adrian noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" and then I heard the sounds of Dimitri's frantic voice calling my name and then all of a sudden there was a burst of blinding white light. I clutched at my chest and fell to the ground in pain.

A flash of memories coursed through my mind like they were being played in rewind. With each memory I felt every emotion connected with that memory flood my body. I could only describe the experience as a cloud of visions in front of me being sucked back into my body through the gaping wound in my chest until I was so full my entire body wanted to explode. All of a sudden my body felt heavy and my mind felt full.

I opened my eyes and hovering above me was Adrian, he bent down toward me and whispered into my ear "I'm sorry little Dhampir" then I felt a soft kiss to my forehead and then he moved away.

Replacing Adrian above me was Lissa, there were tears streaming down her face and all of a sudden she threw her arms around my body "Oh my god Rose...your back...I have you back...I've missed you so much Rose...I'm never going to let anything happen to you again I promise" Lissa was promising to protect me when it was my job to protect her. I felt the tears wanting to break free but I held them back I didn't know whether they were going to be happy tears or sad. My body may have been full of emotions again but I still couldn't feel a thing.

All of a sudden I heard Dimitri's voice "Lissa we need to get her back to the hotel" Lissa gave me a kiss on the cheek and then moved out of the way. Dimitri bent down slowly and picked me up in his arms and began carrying me out of the alley. I felt his lips press down onto the top of my hair but he didn't speak another word and I'm glad he didn't.


End file.
